You & I
by behindtheredlace
Summary: Ana and Christian as you never expected them. They are both college students and meet when Ray has a summer bbq, how will their relationship evolve? Will they be Seattle's next power couple?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ana and Christian as you never expected them.**_

 **Ana is an aspiring author who just started college as an English major and Christian Grey is a business student in his final year. They meet at a family event because Taylor (head of the Grey family security) and Ray (Ana's father) are old friends. Ana's past is the same, Christian's is slightly different in this story as he wasn't abused and neglected as a child; he was adopted at a younger age and was never seduced by Elena at 15 (even though she will be featured in future chapters). I am writing him as a sort of player because I want him to learn from his brother, Elliot. I want to write this fanfic to bring to attention that BDSM doesn't have to stem from a dark place.**

 **Ana POV**

Don't get me wrong I love my family but the constant questions about any guys in my life get boring really fast. _I want to focus on my career, I don't have time for dating right now._ I glance at the clock and realise I have only been here for a couple of hours. _Hang in there Steele, one more hour and you can think of an excuse to head back to campus to write and lose yourself in your own world._ After talking to old family friends for another half hour I decide I can't take it any longer and I go in search of my dad to let him know I'm heading out. I find him in the kitchen fixing a drink for a couple of guys who just arrived but I don't recognise them even though their backs are turned.

"Ray I'm going to head back now I think I've spoken to almost everyone here and I'm getting tired" I call out to him over the music. The two guys with Ray turn around and I recognise the older man from a couple of Ray's photos from the days when he was in the army but the younger guy standing next to him, wow. He has copper hair and the brightest smile I have ever seen, I try not to make it obvious that I'm checking him out but from what I can see he is in great shape.

"Hi I'm Ana, Ray's daughter nice to meet you," I introduce myself. _Why do I always get so formal when I'm nervous?_

"Hey Ana," he replies, "I'm Christian Grey"

 _Maybe I could stay here a little longer._

 **Christian POV**

I don't know why I had to come to this party with Taylor, he is the head of security for my family but I'm old enough to stay by myself for one night! We pull up outside a small house just outside of Seattle and I can see the house is full of people already. Taylor and I make our way into the kitchen and meet his friend who's name I don't quite catch over the volume of the music. I notice movement out of the corner of my eye but I don't want to seem rude to the host of the party. The girl who walked into the room announced she was leaving and as I turned round to face her our eyes locked instantly. _Fuck me she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. Who is she?_ It was just like she read my mind as she introduced herself as Ray's daughter. _Ana._ She said she was leaving but she doesn't seem in such a rush to leave now. Maybe its because she realised who I am and wants to get to me as one of the many who've been won over by the Grey charm because of the wealth my family has. Actually, she didn't react when she heard my last name, maybe she doesn't know who I am. She pours herself a drink and I find myself being led outside by her to sit on the wall by the fire and talk a little more.

By the end of the night I realise that we don't live that far away from each other as we both go to WSU even though there are a couple of years between us. _I don't feel like I want a one night stand with this girl and then never see her again, I really like her._

 **Ana POV**

I can feel I have had way too much to drink but I'm having so much fun talking to Christian. We go to the same college even though he is a couple of years older than me and we have different majors so that explains why we've never met before. More than a little tipsy at this point, as soon as I hear 'Where are U now' start to play over the speakers I grab Christian to come dance with me. He laughs at my sudden burst of energy and we dance together, me jumping round like a crazy woman and him trying to keep up with me. The next song that comes on is 'I can't feel my face' by The Weeknd and I laugh so hard at Christian's goofy dancing as he tries to get me to dance with him. After a few more energetic dances I start to feel my head spin a little so Christian and I walk back over to the wall where we were sat before.

"I really enjoyed it tonight, I'm glad I didn't leave early like I usually do" I admit to him as we sit cuddled next to each other.

"Me neither" he replies and I move away a little so I can look up at him. I look into his gorgeous grey eyes and before I fully realise what is happening he leans down to kiss me. I instantly respond to his kiss and as the kiss deepens I feel the muscles south of my stomach start to tighten. _Oh my._ Eventually we both have to pull back for air but he keeps me held in his embrace. _I really hope I will be seeing more of Mr Grey._

 _Note: I will try to write longer chapters for this story and update weekly. As always thank you for reading my work it means so much to me and please leave a review, I'm always looking to improve! Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian POV**

Ana said she doesn't really know her way round campus yet from the directions that I gave her to get to my place. I check my phone for what seems like the hundredth time before I check myself in the mirror again and leave. I almost fall down the stairs once I start walking down them. _Why am I so nervous, it's not like I haven't had a date before._ I try to keep a clear mind as I start the short walk to Ana's apartment but it doesn't work because I'm more nervous now than when I first woke up. She lives closer than I realized and all too soon I'm outside her door. _No 27, here goes nothing._ I open the door and am greeted by a slightly flushed Ana and a wave of what sounds like Led Zeppelin. _I didn't know she liked this kind of music._

"Christian, are you early or am I late? I'm so sorry"

"No I think it's a little of both I thought it would take me longer to get here"

I try not to laugh as she scrambles around her room trying to find a shirt to change into. I look anywhere but at her as she is only wearing a towel because she just got out of the shower it seems. I sit on the bed to wait for her as she rushes back into the bathroom and comes out wearing blue skinny jeans and a grey lace bra, still looking for a shirt. _Wow. Her body is perfect._ She finally finds a shirt and looks in the mirror, fluffing her hair to shake off any water that is left before we head out.

"You're not putting on makeup?"

She looks offended. _Shit._

"Not that you need to Ana, I didn't mean for it to sound like that" I say quickly

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen it's just that other girls I've dated took forever to get ready so I'm used to waiting longer for them to put makeup on to try and make themselves as beautiful as you"

She looks down and the floor and blushes. _She is so damn cute._

"I only wear makeup when I go to a party, sorry I was a little defensive its just that my mother always tried to force me to wear makeup so now when someone questions me about it I instantly shut down"

"Again, I'm sorry. Shall we go?"

I walk out ahead of her and reach out my hand for her to take and I am quite hurt when she doesn't take it. _Too soon, now you've ruined your chance._ Then I realize she isn't even behind me because she is fumbling with the lock on her apartment. I walk back to help her just as the key turns and I hold my hand out to her again, this time she actually notices and tentatively puts her hand in mine. I instantly feel the connection between us as we begin walking towards the coffee shop just off campus.

 **Ana POV**

I can't believe I was running late! _My first date with this guy and he's seen me in my bra already, real classy Steele._ It feels like we've known each other for years walking hand in hand to go get coffee on a Saturday morning it just feels so normal and such a 'couple' thing to do. During the short walk there I feel a few of the girls we pass scowl at me and practically drool over Christian. _He's on my arm ladies, back off._ I try to push these thoughts out of my head I mean, I'm getting possessive already and we haven't even got to our first date yet. Since leaving my apartment we've been walking in a comfortable silence, I think we're both a little nervous. We get to the coffee shop and Christian steps slightly ahead of me to open the door like a true gentleman.

"What would you like Ana?" he asks me.

 _You._

"I'll take a caramel crème please. I'll order Christian, its okay"

But he insists that I go to find a table and wait for him while he orders and pays for our drinks.

I can't help but keep glancing at him while he's in the line. The barista flutters her eyelashes at him but he seems oblivious to it. _He's probably used to girls falling over him all the time._ I'm lost in my own thoughts as he returns with a tray of drinks and a blueberry muffin for us to share. We start talking and I realize that Christian is very career driven. He wants to have his own business, and what sounds like an empire, as soon as he graduates in the fall. When I glance at the clock again I realize that we've been sat talking for about two hours and I have to get back to my apartment and then head out again to look for a job.

"I'll come with you if you like"

"Thank you Christian, I don't know many of the shops in the area still so that would be really helpful"

"Anytime, I'm enjoying spending time with you"

As we set off walking again his hand reaches for mine. _I could really get used to this._ I unlock the door and tell him to make himself at home while I look around for some resumes I printed earlier.

"You were getting a lot of female attention on our travels" I comment to him while I'm rifling through a pile of papers on my desk. I glance at him under my arm when he doesn't reply for a while.

"Hello? Earth to Christian?"

"Sorry, yeah I guess. Ana you really have no idea who I am do you?"

"Yeah I do, you're Christian Grey a business major in his final year who is very good looking and the sweetest guy I've met" I tell him truthfully.

"Ana my parents are Grace and Carrick Trevelyan Grey"

I look at him, still completely confused.

"Christian I'm sorry I still have no idea what you're talking about"

A look of relief passes over his face.

"Never mind I just thought you might have heard of them, everyone else has and wants to date me because of that"

"I'm so sorry, I feel bad that I don't know who they are but I'm sure they are great people if they raised you. Aha! Finally found the papers I was looking for, shall we head out?"

 **Christian POV**

I told her who my parents are and she just crinkled her nose in confusion. _She's so adorable and I'm so happy that she likes me for me._ We head out again and because of her comment earlier about female attention I suddenly notice that most of the girls we pass do actually check me out. It doesn't phase me because I can ignore it but they seem to resent Ana for just being with me which I don't like and I automatically feel more protective over her. As we walk between shops I explain how I was forced to go to her stepfather's party with Taylor.

"So you got dragged along because Taylor has to babysit you?"

She laughs at me. Usually I would pout and get annoyed at someone making a remark like that to me but she looks so young and carefree that I too see the funny side of it.

"Yeah I guess, but I'm lucky he made me go otherwise I wouldn't have met you"

She blushes and almost walks into the door of the next store we stop at.

"A hardware store?"

"Ray taught me quite a lot of things Mr Grey, you'd be impressed"

 **Ana POV**

It wasn't the most romantic of dates today with Christian but we got to know each other and spending time together was really fun. He walks me back to my apartment that afternoon because he has to study and I want to work on a new chapter for my book. I offer for him to stay a while but he politely refuses on this occasion. Before he turns to leave the air suddenly becomes heavier as we move closer together and he leans in to kiss me. The kiss becomes more intense as he pushes me against the wall and I run my hands through his hair. We pull apart for air and rest our foreheads against each other.

"I'll text you, laters baby"

"I…okay…bye"

When I shut the door behind him I am still grinning like a fool. _Well, he's quite something._

 _Note: hope you like how I'm writing the characters and changing the story in this fic, please leave a review. Longer chapters to come but I have had a busy week with interviews and celebrations so not much time to write Enjoy! B x_


	3. Chapter 3

*the next weekend*

 **Ana POV**

It's been a week since Christian and I saw each other but we've been texting back and forth all week and I can't wait to see him again. I have no idea where we're going on this date but decide to dress up a little and surprise him since his 'no make-up' comment last week. I decide for a dark smoky eye look and a subtle red lip stain. My hair is in loose curls cascading down my back and I add a little more hairspray at the last minute to keep the curls in place. As it is a little cold this evening I decided to wear a new leather jacket I bought and planned my outfit around that, I have black ankle boots with a chunky four inch heel and black skinny jeans on. I couldn't decide on a shirt to wear so I went with a simple dark grey t-shirt with a V neckline to wear under my jacket. For once I'm ready slightly early so all that's left to do is wait for Christian.

 **Christian POV**

I'm less nervous for this date because Ana and I have been texting all week and getting to know each other better, we have more in common than I first thought. Being as beautiful as she is I thought she would be the 'girly girl' type but she's the complete opposite. I mentioned that I'm learning how to fly a helicopter and that I love sailing and she said she'd love to do both because she loves the adrenaline. _She's the perfect girl, beautiful and adventurous._ I insisted that I would organise the date but I was so nervous that I didn't think of anything until yesterday, usually I have everything planned out so nothing is unexpected but with Ana everything is spontaneous and fun. As I near her apartment I hear music. I knock on the door and I barely recognise the girl that answers.

"Christian"

"Ana, wow"

 _Holy fuck._ She obviously remembered my no makeup comment and wanted to challenge me but she looks so amazing that I can't help but stand in the doorway staring at her like an idiot. She leaves me standing there while she walks over to her bed to pick up her bag and closes her Macbook so the music stops playing. Oh God she's wearing the tightest jeans I've ever seen and she looks so good. _Calm down Grey, it's only the second date._ She locks the apartment and we walk hand in hand off the campus.

"How have you been all week Ana?"

"Really busy, I didn't realise how much work I'd have to do so early in the year. But I still have time to write, and I got a job too working a few days a week at Clayton's you know the hardware store?"

"Congratulations on getting the job! I didn't realise you actually wrote so much I'd love to read it some time. What kind of story is it?"

She doesn't reply to me, only looks down and blushes. Did I say something wrong?

 **Ana POV**

Shit I can't believe he just asked me what type of book I'm writing! I can't tell him the truth it might scare him away. How do I explain that I'm a virgin but because I read a couple of things and studied psychology that I'm fascinated by BDSM? Just the lifestyle interests me, wanting to know why people enjoy it so much and how they got introduced to it. My curiosity can get me into trouble sometimes.

"Where are we going Christian?"

"Well I thought we could go to see a movie and then you come back to my place and we can order some pizza? I figured you'd had a busy week and just want to relax instead of doing anything extravagant, we can go gliding sometime soon if you want?"

"That sounds perfect. I'm sorry I still don't really know the nightlife around here and I'm not really interested unless its celebrating an occasion, I'd rather relax with friends at home"

I look down after admitting this to him because it makes me sound so geeky and boring. He turns to me and holds my chins, tilting back my head to look into his eyes. _Oh my._

"Ana, you're the smartest and most beautiful girl I have ever met, don't talk about yourself so negatively"

Before I have a chance to reply or think about what he just said he kisses me and I gladly respond. He breaks the kiss and we continue our walk to the movie theatre.

"I hope you like comedies, Ted 2 came out this week and I've been dying to see it"

"Me too! I'll pay"

"Ana I want to take care of you so it's my treat"

As he leaves to pay for the tickets I go over to the ice cream stand in the lobby and buy a tub of Ben & Jerry's for us to share during the film. I follow Christian to our seats. _The back of the cinema, really?_

I catch his eye and its like he read my mind as he winked at me and I roll my eyes in reply. As the movie starts I lean further into him and he puts him arm around me, we forget the movie for a while and make out before being interrupted by a loud crash on the screen.

 **Christian POV**

I really can't concentrate on the movie for long when Ana is with me all I can think about is her. We were making out like a pair of teenagers when Ana suddenly jumped back because there was a loud noise on screen. Being with her is the most fun I've had in a while, usually I have a three date rule to get the girl into bed and then I don't call again. _Thanks for that trick Elliot._ Truthfully I usually get bored by the second date but with Ana it's different and I actually want to spend time talking to her too, not just sex. As the movie ends I take her hand and we leave the movie theatre. The shortest way back to my apartment involves walking down a street with a lot of bars that students go to and as we are walking past the last one some guy grabs Ana into a hug. I immediately push him away and stand protectively in front of Ana.

"What the fuck man?!"

"Christian its okay, this is José he's my friend. My friend Kate works with him for the newsletter so we've met a couple of times"

"My apologies, I'm Christian"

"No problem dude, I get you were trying to protect your lady"

 _I fucking hate him. Who talks like that?_ I stand with my arm around Ana as she and José chat a little before she rounds off the conversation and we continue walking home.

 **Ana POV**

Christian's apartment is so much nicer than mine and its obvious that his parents have enough money to support him. I feel bad for how Christian reacted to José but I find it sweet that he protected me when he thought I was in trouble.

"Do you want to listen to music until the food arrives, then we can put on a movie?"

"Sure"

He scrolls through iTunes for a second before I hear one of my favourite Led Zeppelin tracks 'Heartbreaker' starts to play.

"Is this song a warning Mr Grey?"

"Not at all, both times I've been to your place you had this music playing so I figured you like it"

"I listen to this music when I write because it helps me concentrate and get into a character's headspace. I write to escape reality and dream about something I'm not"

"I mean it Ana I'd love to read your work sometime"

With that he kisses me and I moan into the kiss, he pushes me gently onto the bed and we stay like this until we're interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it"

But before I have the chance to stand up Christian is at the door with his wallet and returns holding a huge pizza box. We turn on the TV while we eat and just relax for an hour.

"It's getting pretty late I should head back now"

"Or you could stay over if you want to?"

"Okay, I'll just text Kate"

 _Staying over already? I've never done this before, I have to tell him._

"Christian"

"Hmm?"

"I…its just I…"

"Ana I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable its just that I like spending time with you and I'd like for you to stay"

"I want to stay Christian its just that, well, I've never had sex before"

 **Christian POV**

 _Never? Never?! She's a virgin?!_ I realise it's my turn to speak, I can't just stare at her in disbelief.

"That's okay Ana, why do you say it like you're ashamed?"

"Because I didn't think you'd be interested in me if you knew"

"Of course I want to keep dating you Ana, I'm just trying to fathom how this happened I mean you're so beautiful, men must throw themselves at you"

"None I've ever wanted"

I don't know what else to say so I just pull her into my chest and we lay back on the bed and stay like that for the rest of the night. She falls asleep almost instantly but I stay awake for a while thinking about this situation. There's no way that I can treat her like other girls I've dated, she needs to be looked after and protected by me, I don't want to leave her.

It's about 11pm when I get a text from my mother.

 _"_ _Hello darling we just got back from visiting Mia, would you be free next weekend so your father and I can meet up with you for dinner? Love, mom x"_

I try not to disturb Ana while I type out a quick reply.

 _"_ _Yes I'll be free next weekend, I'm dating a girl and really like if you don't mind her joining us? C x"_

It only takes a second for her to reply.

 _"_ _Of course! Looking forward to seeing you both. Mom x"_

Now all that's left to do is ask Ana if she wants to meet my parents.

 **Ana POV**

When I wake up I'm disorientated for a moment before I realise that I'm in Christian's apartment and I hear him in the shower so I fall back to sleep for a few more minutes. I hear the water shut off and sit up against the headboard to check my phone. Christian walks out and my jaw almost drops to the floor. He's searching through the closet looking for jeans but he's only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. He notices that I'm awake and walks over to me.

"Good morning"

"Morning"

I grumble in reply because I'm really not a morning person.

"Are you busy today or do you want to get something to eat with me?"

 _Shit I have work today!_

 _"_ I have work at 10:30 but I probably have time for breakfast?"

"Great, I'll walk back to your place with you so you can get changed"

I wait for Christian to get dressed and we walk back to my apartment where I take a quick shower and get changed into a shirt, jeans and converse for work.

"We could go to a coffee shop close to Clayton's so you don't have to worry about being late?"

"That'd be great, thanks"

It's quiet as we walk down the street, probably because everyone is nursing a hangover from the night before. I order tea and a blueberry muffin while Christian orders a coffee. _I don't know how he drinks so much of that stuff it's disgusting._

"Ana are you free next weekend?"

"I'm working both days but I'm free in the evening, why?"

"Because I'd like you to join me for dinner with my parents if you want to?"

 _Oh my. I've never met the parents of anyone I'm dating before._

"I'd love to Christian. Is it okay with them?"

"Yes my mother text last night and I asked if I could bring the girl I'm dating. It's probably just going to be us four but knowing my mother she might invite my brother and a couple of her friends who live close to here"

"I'm a little nervous, but I'm sure it'll be great"

"Me too. I've never introduced my parents to anyone I've dated before, actually my family thought I was gay"

I can't hide my amusement at this and we both laugh.

"So Ana its been torturing me since yesterday, why are you so secretive about this book that you're writing?"

 _Shit, this again. I should just be honest, there's nobody around to hear._

"It's a romantic book about an ordinary girl who thinks she's met her prince charming but a few dates in realises that he is into the BDSM lifestyle"

I try to judge his reaction but for some reason I can't meet his gaze.

"Wow Ana, not what I expected. It sounds like a great story and nothing I've ever heard of before but, why?"

"Well I studied psychology in high school and there is the ongoing argument about what is categorised as aggression and what is dominance because some people perceive BDSM as an abusive relationship. I wanted to write to try and change people's ideas about that and to make people see all the facts before judging another persons lifestyle choice."

I leave out the part about the fact that the lifestyle is fascinating to me and I wouldn't mind trying it. _He'd run a mile if he knew._

 **Christian POV**

That is not what I was expecting at all. I admire her so much for the fact that she is trying to get people to be more understanding of other people's choices. It's such an original idea but I never thought that shy, quiet Miss Steele could possibly have come across this sort of material especially since her confession last night. We sit in comfortable silence for a while as she checks her emails and it gives me a moment to think. She says she writes about this because of psychology but is she really interested in this lifestyle? Would she run if I told her that the thought of it excites me? Being a business major, dominance comes naturally to me and the thought of having her complete submission turns me on so much. _Easy Grey, this isn't porn it's real life. Do some research first and don't scare her away._ I have a suspicion that my mom's close friend, Ms Lincoln, may know something about the lifestyle but I never had any reason to ask her about it before. Also it would be weird as she is a family friend and has always been someone for me to talk to since I was 15. I am broken away from my thoughts by Ana putting her phone back on the table and finishing the rest of her tea.

"It's 10:15 I should get going so I'm not later, thanks for this weekend I really enjoyed it"

"Me too, I'll walk you to work"

We hold hands as we walk up to the entrance of Clayton's together and I plant a swift kiss on her lips before leaving to go back to my apartment.

"I'll text you when I'm done with my shift"

"Okay, have fun. Laters baby"

Once I'm back at my apartment I decide to start work on some reports I have to write for class next week but I still can't get Ana out of my head. I manage to fill out a couple of spreadsheets and get halfway through my report before I take a break and once again I think to what Ana said about her book. _Maybe I should email Ms Lincoln?_

 _Note: what do you guys think about where the story is going so far? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Enjoy! B x_

 ** _All characters and the Fifty Shades Trilogy belong to E L James. This story and work is my own._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grace POV**

We were driving back home when I text Christian last weekend about meeting up for dinner and his reply was one of the biggest shocks of my life. _I thought he was gay!_ My son is a very private person so I never questioned him on who he was dating. Elliott is the complete opposite, almost every time I ask him I get a different girl's name. Unfortunately Mia is in Paris, and seems to be wiping out my bank account, so she can't come to the first dinner with Christian's new girlfriend. I quickly text Elliott and he says he met someone called Kate who he's been on a few dates with so she is also joining us. _Maybe I should invite Elena?_ She's one of my oldest friends and maybe this dinner will be like the old days when we had family dinners.

 _"_ _Hey El we're having a family dinner when we visit Christian next weekend, both the boys are bringing dates but it'll be like the old days, want to join? Grace x"_

It doesn't take long before I get a reply.

 _"_ _Dates? Well I guess I should find one too! Can't wait to see you all, text me the address. El x"_

"Woooo! Carrick! Wake up, we're having a family dinner next weekend with our sons and their girlfriends"

"Jeez Grace you nearly gave me a heart attack! Wait, girlfriends? Christian too?"

"Yes! An actual girl! I can't wait to meet her"

"Well calm down before next weekend or you'll scare her"

I gently hit his arm before leaning over the middle seat to rest on him so I can sleep a little before we arrive home.

*the next weekend*

 **Ana POV**

I want to dress a little fancy for dinner because I googled Christian's parents after he told me their names and his mum is one of the best doctors in the state, possibly the country, and his dad is a successful lawyer. _Holy crap I can't relate to them at all._ I decide to have black and gold as a main colour theme for tonight as it compliments my skin in the Seattle sunset. I pick out a simple black midi dress which hugs my figure in the right places and pair it with my signature leather jacket. I find a gold chain necklace with the deathly hallows symbol from Harry Potter because I think it's a unique piece of jewelry and I like it. I decide to wear one of the few pairs of heels that I own, they're a similar colour to red velvet cake, and I put on lipstick to match. My hair is in loose curls and I fluff them a little as I look in the mirror to check the finished product. _Not bad to say an hour ago I was working in a hardware store._ There's a knock at the door and I am greeted by Christian wearing a dark grey suit jacket, white shirt and jeans.

"Miss Steele"

He brings his hand from behind his back and presents me with a single red rose.

"Aww Christian that's so sweet"

"I didn't know what flowers you like and your middle name is Rose so I thought it was romantic"

"It is baby, I love it"

 _Shit! Why did I call him that!_

He raises his eyebrow at me but doesn't say anything more as I walk over to my bed to get my bag and look in the mirror one last time.

"We need to leave now or we'll be late. Wouldn't want to keep my parents waiting, _baby_ "

He smirks at me so I just roll my eyes in reply as we leave for the restaurant to meet the Greys.

 _Note: This is a 'teaser chapter' I didn't have time to write this week and I am going on vacation with family over next week so the new upload will be on Monday. I will be writing while I am relaxing so I promise there will be longer chapters after this. I will be posting photos of my vacation on Instagram which is behindtheredlace if anyone is interested in what English countryside looks like. As always thank you for the follows/favourites/reviews! Enjoy! B x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Christian POV**

I know she said it by accident but for some reason Ana calling me baby just made my whole year. The restaurant my parents chose is about a half hour drive away from campus so I have to drive us there. As we get closer to the parking garage I feel Ana falter beside me as she realises which car is mine, a matt grey Audi R8.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just keep forgetting that we're from completely different worlds"

"Ana don't ever say that it's just material things, we're not as different as you think"

"Okay"

I open the door for her to step inside which she does so clumsily I have to try to hide my amusement.

"Do I amuse you Mr Grey?"

She asks sarcastically and flutters her eyelashes at me.

"All the time Miss Steele, I didn't think a human could do such a great impression of Bambi though"

"Bambi? You watch Disney films?"

"Oh so much left to reveal about me baby"

She looks up at me and bites her lip as I close the door. _Fuck. She looks amazing tonight, I don't know how I'm going to make it through dinner._

I've really missed driving the R8 I love cars so much and I'm grateful that my parents bought this car for me as a 20th birthday present earlier this year. I drive more carefully than I usually would because Ana seemed a little apprehensive to get in the car but maybe its more than value of the car than how I drive. We drive in a comfortable silence for most of the drive with Ana staring out the window as we speed along the highway. I follow the directions on the navigation system to the address of the restaurant. I soon spot some familiar cars; dad's silver Rolls, Elliott's black Range Rover and Ms Lincoln's white Mercedes. _I knew this wouldn't be a quiet dinner._ I shut off the engine and quickly walk round to the passenger side to open the door for Ana. She takes my hand as we walk towards the entrance and I feel obligated to warn her of the madness that will greet us once we enter the restaurant.

"Ana it seems my mother has invited my brother, his date and one of her old friends"

"Oh, that's okay I guess the more people there are the less I'm in the spotlight"

"Don't worry about anything I promise I'll look after you"

We are greeted by a waitress to show us to our table but I can already hear my mother's contagious laughter booming across the room.

"Thanks, I already found my mother"

The waitress laughs and takes our drinks orders, I'm driving back to WSU tonight so I decide to have a small glass of white wine and Ana orders the same.

As we get closer to the table I see Elliott has brought a very pretty blonde date and when she looks over to us she immediately stands up and almost runs over to Ana who greets her with a hug and kisses her cheek. _What the hell?_

 **Ana POV**

I don't remember feeling more intimidated in my life as the moment when Christian's R8 pulled up and the whole drive I couldn't think of anything to say so I just enjoyed the view of Seattle. I glanced over at him occasionally when I thought he wasn't looking. _He looks even hotter when he concentrates._ We pull up to the restaurant and the parking lot looks like a luxury car garage with all the expensive cars which I'm guessing belong to his family. I'm a bundle of nerves as we head towards the door but Christian pulls me towards him and reassures me that everyone will love me. As soon as we walk into the lobby I hear a loud chatter of conversation and laughing and soon spot Kate sat at the same table we're heading towards. She runs over to greet me and Christian looks at us in confusion.

"Christian this is my best friend, and occasional roommate, Kate"

"Pleasure to meet you"

They greet very formally but then I realise that this kind of setting is normal to both of them as they both come from well-known and wealthy families. His mother notices us and comes to greet us also before we sit down.

"Ana this is my mother, Dr Grace Trevelyan-Grey, mother this is Anastasia Steele"

"Hi Dr Grey"

"Please dear, call me Grace. Everyone look who joined us! Okay, introductions; this is my husband Carrick, Christian's brother Elliott, his girlfriend Kate, my oldest friend Elena and her date Isaac"

I try to remember everyone's name as she goes around the table but I'm still a little nervous and distracted by Grace's friend, Elena, she hasn't taken her eyes off Christian since we walked in here. _Back away bitch, he's mine._ We sit down to eat and I get bombarded with questions at first before Christian gives his mom a look warning her to cool it a little and she gives him a slight nod before turning her attention to Elliott and Kate. We get through the meal without any glitches and before I know it it's time to leave. I say goodbye to everyone and Grace pulls me in for a hug before announcing the date of her charity event that we are all invited to. I look to Christian for confirmation this is okay with him and he just rolls his eyes at his mother's over the top behaviour. Heading back to the car we hold hands and once again Christian opens the door for me like a true gentleman. It takes him a while before he slides into the car too.

"What took you so long?"

"So demanding as always Miss Steele. Why? Did you miss me?"

He smirks at me before turning on the engine which gives off a deafening roar. _I love playful Christian. Wait, love? I love him? We're not even officially together yet maybe I should ask him how he feels about us._

"Christian?"

"Hmm?" he replies distractedly as he looks to back out of the parking space.

"What are we like do you see this going anywhere because I really like you but you didn't say to your mom that I was your girlfriend even though we've only been on a few dates. I'm sorry I'm rambling" I knot my hands and place them in my lap, looking anywhere but at him. He puts the car back into neutral and turns to look at me.

"Ana you are, without a doubt, the most amazing girl I have ever met but I didn't want to scare you away because I know my mother can be a little overwhelming so I wanted to wait until after today but Anastasia, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

I lean forward to kiss him with such force that the seatbelt jams and I'm flung back in my seat.

"Ana, Ana, Ana what am I going to do with you" he chuckles at my overenthusiastic attempts. He leans over carefully to readjust my seatbelt so it is sitting more comfortably across my body before tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear and placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"You know you never did tell me why you took so long to get in the car earlier" I question him again as we make our way back to his apartment.

"Oh sorry my mother called to me from her car and asked if we wanted to go to her house for dinner some time this week if you're free?"

"I'd love to! Your mom is so great I don't feel nervous about seeing your family anymore"

"Just my family?"

"Yes, your mom's friend is very intimidating I didn't feel comfortable around her and there was something about her date that seemed familiar but I couldn't place it"

"Hmm, strange. Elena is like Marmite, you either love her or hate her."

"Well right now I'm undecided"

He smiles at me before returning his full attention to driving and I try to figure out what it was that was so familiar about Ms Lincoln's date.

 **Christian POV**

I've been working up the nerve to ask Ana to be my girlfriend for the past few days but it never seemed like the right moment but her blurting out her feelings to me at a hundred miles an hour seemed like the perfect time. Mom and dad really like Ana too so they invited us over for dinner soon, even though I haven't been home in a long time because of the incident that happened a few months ago. Kate and Ana are best friends so maybe that means we can double date, that could be fun as long as Elliott doesn't tell any embarrassing stories that would make Ana tease me for the rest of my life. _A lifetime with Ana? Why doesn't that scare me like it usually would?_

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight? We can stop by yours first and grab whatever you need?"

"Sure I'd love to, I should get a few things though so I don't look like a mess in the morning"

"Baby you always look perfect"

She blushes and looks down, she is so cute. We drive in silence for a little longer but I keep glancing at Ana and she seems deep in thought about something. _Maybe she's reconsidering being with me._ We hit a little traffic and as it clears I can finally pick up a bit more speed as the road ahead it practically empty. Suddenly Ana twists in her seat to face me and startles me, causing the car to swerve a little.

"Christian I've got it!"

"Got what? You scared me! Hell, if there was a car next to me we'd have caused a crash!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" she mutters and looks upset. Now I feel like a dick for making her feel bad. _Nice one Grey._

"Baby I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry just please be a little calmer when I'm driving?"

"No it's my fault I should have realised I'm sorry"

"What was it you figured out anyway?" I ask her, curious now.

"Why Ms Lincoln's date looked familiar. A couple of things, firstly he looks like you" she says frowning.

"Really? I didn't notice I mean I guess we have the same hair colour and build? Maybe height too. What else was it you realised?"

"He's a submissive"

"What?!"

"You know I mentioned the book I'm writing? Well it's the normal thing that a submissive doesn't look their dominant in the eyes unless they have permission to do so"

"Ana I had my suspicions about Elena's lifestyle choice but are you sure? I mean I thought doms were males not…" she interrupts me at this point and I can see she's on a roll. _My girl is so smart._

"No it can be either way round. Dom is the title of a male dominant, usually called 'Sir' or 'Master'. Female dominants are domes and they most commonly have the title of 'Mistress'. Some switch too so depending on who they are with they can either be a sub or a dom, that's not uncommon"

"You seem to know a whole lot about this, not everything you write can be based on simply searching things on Google"

She doesn't answer me right away and I open my mouth to ask her again before she sighs and turns to look at me.

"It's not all from Google. I…I wanted to research properly so I went online and found a chat room where doms can find new subs. I was curious but I let him know it was all for research and he actually turned out to be a great guy and so sweet and helpful."

I turn to stare at her in disbelief. My sweet, innocent _virgin_ girlfriend spoke to a dom? Does that mean she'd be curious about the lifestyle?

"Ana, do you need more help with researching for your book?"

She looks at me with a slightly confused expression before nodding.

"Well I think you're right about Elena and she owns a chain of beauty salons here in Seattle, why don't you pay her a visit?"

"Christian you are insane. You expect me to just walk in there and casually ask her if she's into BDSM while I'm enquiring about getting a manicure? No."

I'm about to make a suggestion but Ana stops me before I even start.

"Actually, I have her number now. Maybe I could go to her salon a couple of times and invite her for coffee. If its not a random visit she wouldn't think anything of it, she'll assume that I'm trying to be friends with her because I'm dating her best friend's son?"

"Ana you are a genius" I laugh at how she thought this cunning plan through in less than a minute.

"All in the name of literature Mr Grey" she smirks at me and continues,

"and who knows, maybe more knowledge about this lifestyle could benefit both of us" before winking at me and getting out of the car to collect overnight things from her apartment. Her last comment got me thinking over the whole conversation we'd had since we left the restaurant. 1) she's submissive because she said she found a dom to talk to, not a submissive, 2) she's 'curious' _but how curious?_ And 3) she practically told me that she would be willing to try this with me. At her latest revelation I am instantly hard. _This girl is going to be the death of me._

 _Note: I'm back from vacation, it was very relaxing and I have started writing my own trilogy and have a third fanfiction in the works too so stay tuned;) Also I have a twitter account now which is redlaceofficial for updates and links will be posted as new chapters are uploaded. As always please favourite/follow/review as it means a lot to me and helps me work out where to take the story. Enjoy! B x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ana POV**

 _Why did I say that, I'm such an idiot!_ It's not something that comes up in everyday conversation so maybe I can blame it on the wine, although he did have a pretty shocked look on his face when I left the car. I hurry round my room collecting the essentials for overnight and pack a bag for my morning classes tomorrow so I can spend more time at Christian's place in the morning. Kate and I both do double majors so she is in my English lit class and occasionally rooms with me so we may get an apartment together soon. I leave a note for her incase she comes home tonight.

" _Staying at Christian's so I won't be home until after class tomorrow. A x"_

I lock the door and make my way downstairs again before walking towards the car and asking Christian to open the trunk as I have a couple of bags. He laughs at me as I walk to the back of the car. _What's so funny?_

"Hey I asked you to open the trunk are you ignoring me?"

"No darling, I did open it"

"No you didn't"

"Did too"

"Baby I'm tired please stop playing games and help me" I whine at him.

He gets out of the car and walks to the front.

"Sports car babe, engine's in the back"

"Oh, thanks"

He laughs to himself as he helps me lift my bags into the small luggage space and we head to his apartment where Taylor is waiting to take the car from him.

"Hi Taylor, haven't seen you around since the other week at my dad's"

"Miss Steele," he greets me formally, "I don't 'babysit' Mr Grey when he is at home, but I still monitor security cameras around the building"

"Oh, okay. Have a nice night"

He nods his head as acknowledgment before tearing away in the Audi leaving Christian and I in peace for the rest of the night. A gentleman as always, Christian carries my bags to his apartment for me and offers to hang up some clothes so they aren't crinkled in the morning.

"No thanks, a t-shirt, jacket and jeans don't really get crumpled"

"That's what you wear to class? You always look great Ana but don't you wear nice clothes for class?"

"Only if there's presentation or if there is a guest speaker. I prefer to be comfortable in classes when I take notes so I'm not distracted by how uncomfortable my wardrobe choice is"

"Sassy Miss Steele"

I try to hide a yawn but nothing gets past Christian.

'You're tired, lets get changed and go to bed so you don't oversleep in the morning"

I feel a little shy at undressing in front of him at first but all is forgotten as soon as he takes off his shirt. I quickly hurry into the bathroom before he takes anything else off. I change into clean panties and a tank top and brush my teeth before heading back into the bedroom. Christian is already in bed to so I crawl in next to him. I have my back to him so we can spoon but he places a gentle kiss on my shoulder before I fall asleep.

"Goodnight Anastasia"

"Goodnight Christian"

 **Christian POV**

I had such a great time with Ana this evening and she seems to be comfortable around my family's staff too. I had to laugh at her trying to put her bags in the back of the car, she is so adorable. She goes to the bathroom to get changed so I lay in bed and check emails and text my mother before I go to sleep.

" _Mom are you free on Saturday to have dinner with Ana and I? Can we come to Bellevue for the night and leave after brunch on Sunday? C x"_

It doesn't take long before I get a reply.

 _"_ _Sure sweetie. How about asking the same crowd as this evening? Mom x"_

 _"_ _Sounds great. See you then. C x"_

I set my alarm for 6:30 the next morning and put my phone on the shelf at the side of my bed. Ana walks back into the room about a minute later. _Fuck._ She's only wearing a tank top and panties. _She looks so hot._ She gets into the other side of the bed and wiggles back into me so we can cuddle which I'm a little nervous about. _With her in this state of undress I really hope I wake up first tomorrow._ When I wake up I realise that I have beaten the alarm by a couple of minutes so I cancel it and roll back over to wake Ana up. She is in the exact same curled up position that she fell asleep in last night.

"Ana" I kiss her shoulder like I did before we went to sleep last night. No response.

"Aaaaana"

She mumbles something in protest but when she half opens her eyes and sees the light she immediately pulls the covers over her head.

"Ana if you don't get up now you won't have time to shower and you look like a cute baby panda"

She lifts her head from under the covers and pouts at me.

"Fine"

I turn to go to the bathroom and turn on the shower for her but she whines to call me back

"Baaaaabe"

"What"

She holds out her arms and gives me puppy eyes. _How can I resist my adorable girlfriend?_ We spend the next few minutes snuggled in bed before I look over at the clock and realise we really will be late if we don't start getting dressed now.

Ana doesn't take as long in the shower as I anticipated and when I walk into the bathroom after she's done I see that she has drawn hearts in the steam in the mirror and that the area around the sink now looks like a bomb hit it. _How is she so messy? She's been here less than 24 hours._ I don't have class until 10:30 but Ana has one at 8 which I offer to walk her to but she refuses.

"Do you want to come over again this evening and we can order take out?"

"Sure, I'll be here at 5"

She kisses me goodbye and heads out the door, which she closes with a loud bang.

 **Ana POV**

Class is just typing up notes today so it doesn't use all of my concentration. I load my email server and quickly write an email to Christian because we are not allowed phones in class.

 _"_ _Hey, sat in class bored and thinking of you. Can't wait for later. A x"_

It doesn't take long before my inbox pings, signalling a reply for him.

 _"_ _Hey yourself, so does that mean you only think about me when you're bored Miss Steele? You should be concentrating in class. C x"_

 _"_ _Doesn't require that much attention today and I am very good at multitasking. A x"_

 _"_ _Concentrate Ana! I have to go to class now anyway. Laters, C x"_

He is so controlling and demanding and, and, _dominating?_

 ***** that evening at Christian's*

"I don't usually do girly stuff but Kate was wondering too, does your mom know any good salons in the city? We need to get manicures"

"Yeah remember Elena? Go to her place"

"Oh I forgot you mentioned that last night. I think they're still open let me just Google the number to call"

 _"_ _Good evening, Esclava Seattle how may I help you?"_

 _"_ _Hi this is Anastasia Steele do you have any appointments free this Friday for a manicure for two?"_

 _"_ _Yes of course Miss Steele. Manicure for two at 12:30?"_

 _"_ _Sure"_

 _"_ _Anything else?"_

 _"_ _No that's it thank you"_

 _"_ _See you on Friday Miss Steele"_

 _"_ _Bye"_

I hang up the phone and quickly check my social media accounts that I should really keep track of more. I quickly text Kate the time and date of our appointments before returning my attention to Christian.

"I asked my mom if we could go for dinner and brunch and her house this weekend, are you free?"

"That sounds great! Free Saturday evening and I work from 2 till 5 on Sunday"

"You'll practically be spending the weekend with Elena then"

"Why?"

"The salon you booked is the largest one in the chain so she spends most of her time there and my mom invited everyone for dinner who was there last weekend too"

"I can't wait, I really enjoyed last weekend"

"Me too"

We continue to eat in silence for a while until my phone pings and I reach over with a groan to see who is texting me. It's from a number I don't recognise but it has a Seattle area code.

 _"_ _Hi Anastasia, it's Elena Lincoln. My receptionist told me that you and Kate booked an appointment this Friday and I wondered if you minded me joining the two of you seeing as we're spending the weekend together? E x"_

"Babe it's from Elena, do you think it would be weird if I spent more time with her?"

"Do you like her?"

"She seems okay, I guess I have to get to know her"

 _"_ _Hey Elena, we'd love for you to join us! Maybe we could get lunch afterwards? A x"_

 _"_ _Afraid I can't leave Esclava that day but you're both welcome to join me for lunch in my office? E x"_

 _"_ _I'd love to but Kate says she can't make it because she has afternoon class. See you on Friday. A x"_

 _"_ _I look forward to spending more time together. E x"_

 **Elena POV**

I have been so stressed today I just want to get out of the office and have a long session in the basement with Isaac. Before I shut down my laptop I check over the schedule for the week to figure out which salon I need to be at each day. I see that a new appointment just showed up on Friday for Anastasia and her friend Kate who joined us at the meal with Grace last weekend. She seemed like a very polite girl and not annoying like most of the other girls that have been involved with the Grey brothers, maybe I should join them. I use the number I have on file to text her and I don't have to wait long for a reply. Looks like I'll be getting to know Miss Steele during our lunch date on Friday.

 _Note: Sorry for the rushed chapter this week, I've been busy but I didn't want to leave you all hanging! What do you all think of the more friendly Elena, how will she and Ana get along? As always thank you for your favourites/follows/reviews. Enjoy! Becca x_


	7. Chapter 7

*Friday at Esclava*

 **Kate POV**

I finally convinced Ana to have a girly day with me but I'm a little apprehensive about seeing Elena again. I'm not intimidated by her, I'm not intimidated by anybody, but there is something about her that doesn't sit right with me. Ana and I walk through the doors into the salon and I have to say I am impressed. Every interior wall is frosted glass for privacy and the whole space has a very modern vibe. We walk over to the reception desk and as soon as Ana introduces herself the receptionist calls Ms Lincoln on the intercom.

"Kate, Anastasia! How great to see you again"

She greets us with an air-kiss on both cheeks and leads us through to a large area with a whole rainbow of colours to choose from for our manicures. Elena chooses black, Ana chooses a deep rich, red colour and I decide on lilac.

"I didn't realise Elena would be joining us the whole time," I whisper to Ana once Elena excuses herself to take a call.

"She had my number and text me a couple of times to see if I minded her joining us. She said she wants to get to know us more since we are new to the Grey family and she obviously spends a lot of time with them but she isn't married. I thought she might be a little lonely so I didn't want to be rude and say no"

Typical Ana, trying to please everybody. She does have a point though. Elena is about 50 and still no husband which I don't understand. She's obviously had some surgery but beneath all the fakery she is pretty and has a successful business so why wouldn't she have a husband? I try to push these thoughts out of my mind when she returns and hanging out with her is actually more fun than I thought it would be. I have to leave so I'm not late for my afternoon classes but before I can hand my card over the counter Elena stops me.

"Don't worry about that dear, my treat"

"Thanks Elena. I had fun today"

"Me too we should have a girls day again and invite Grace and Mia when she is home again"

"I'd love that, laters"

 _Damn Elliott for saying that all the time!_

 **Ana POV**

I left Christian's place this morning on top of the world and now I am possibly the grumpiest person alive. Kate has dragged me in so many stores that I've lost count. We've only been shopping for a couple of hours but this is exhausting. I love shopping but I'm not the typical girly girl and all Kate looks at are dresses which are way out of my price range. I almost let out a sigh of relief when we turn the corner and see Esclava in front of us. We walk through the doors and I have to stop myself from letting my jaw hit the floor. This place is amazing. Everything in sight is either black or white and it is immaculate, even Kate is quiet for once which must mean that she is impressed too. I introduce myself at the desk and immediately Elena is called and comes to greet us both a few moments later. She looks even more intimidating than she did at dinner. She is in a black pencil skirt and white shirt which has a few buttons undone to showcase her cleavage, the only hint of colour in her outfit are the red soles of her shiny black stilettos. Her platinum blonde hair is pulled back into a high ponytail and she really does look amazing and every inch the successful businesswoman. By the time we are all sat in massage chairs and having our nails painted I have forgotten why I found Elena so intimidating. She seems like she has good intentions and I had to shut down Kate's inquisitive mind when she left to take a call. Honestly, I love Kate to death but she has no mind to mouth filter sometimes. Before I realise how much time has passed it is time for Kate to leave and I am well and truly relaxed. We say our goodbyes and promise to text each other later when we are both back home.

"Come on Anastasia darling, I have a sofa in my office and we can send my assistant to bring our lunch"

"Sure I'll just pay for…"

"Nonsense. It's on the house"

I can see there is no point in arguing because she is sure to win. I follow her through a set of frosted glass double doors into an office which is probably the same size as my apartment. I floor is covered with black tiles and the walls are covered in a deep red which, in the low lighting, is strangely comforting.

"Sit dear, what would you like for lunch?"

She directs me over to a red leather sofa to the side of the room while she goes to sit at her desk so she can use the phone to call her assistant.

"I don't mind, I'll order from wherever you want"

"Well it is Friday and a new bakery opened a few blocks away?"

"Sure, I'll have a tuna salad sandwich please"

She calls her assistant with our orders and walks over to the couch to sit with me.

"So Anastasia what do you major in?"

"English literature, I've always loved to read and books are a comfort to me"

"How?"

I squirm a little uncomfortably. I don't usually open up to people very easily but from the gaze she is holding, I know she will be persistent with this.

"Well as you probably noticed I'm quite shy so I don't have many friends because I don't let people in very easily. Reading books lets my imagination go wild and makes me believe I can succeed in anything. When I write I can become someone that I'm not for a while and escape reality"

"You write too?"

 _Shit._

"Yes"

"What genre?"

"Mostly romance"

"Mostly?"

"Well…it's kind of very adult romance"

"So its porn? You don't strike me as the type of girl to be into that sort of thing Anastasia"

"I don't think of it as porn. In romance there is sex, it's not my fault if people have very creative imaginations and see it as porn"

We are interrupted by a knock at the door and a very petite brunette walks in carrying our food. _Everyone that works for Ms Lincoln is beautiful._ She clears Elena's desk so that we have space to eat before she leaves the room again and Elena resumes quizzing me about my writing. _You're both adults Steele, just be honest._

 **Elena POV  
** I only offered to join the girls today out of politeness but I actually really enjoyed myself, I can't remember the last time I had a girls day with anyone other than Grace. Kate is obviously used to being around money and shopping without a budget but it is Anastasia that I am intrigued by. She knows Kate and Christian but she seems so uncomfortable around the wealth. _Is she even from a well known family at all?_ I decide to push her a little and see how much she is willing to share. I've found out that she writes and is an English major so now it's time to get more personal.

"You go to the same college as Christian, how do you know him? Do you live in the same building?"

"Oh no, we met at my step dad's BBQ. The head of the Grey family security and my dad know each other from being in the army"

 _An army man, so she must known them purely by coincidence._

"I see, so tell me more about this book of yours that you're working on"

She blushes and looks down as soon as I mention it. _What is this book about?_

"Well it's kind of hard to explain erm…"

"Anastasia believe me there isn't much that I haven't heard of in my old age, I may seem like a bitch but that's purely for business. I'm pretty open minded"

She laughs at my admission and I find myself laughing along with her. _How long is it since I laughed without faking it?_

"Have you heard of BDSM?"

 _What?! Shit._

"Yes I have heard a few things about the subject"

I decide to play dumb just to see where she is going with this.

"Well its about a girl who thinks she's found her prince charming and a few dates in realises that he is in that sort of lifestyle"

"Wow that sounds pretty interesting actually. What made you write about that?"

"I studied psychology for a couple of years along with English and one topic was distinguishing between dominance and aggression so the idea sort of spread from there"

"Interesting, do you actually know anything of the lifestyle? Does anyone know about this book?"

I know at this point I am making her uncomfortable and pushing her but I'm curious.

"I don't have any real life experience. I spoke to a couple of Doms that I found online but other than that and finding things online that all. Christian was pretty intense in questioning me on what I was writing so I gave in and told him"

 _Oh, this is news._

 _"_ And what did he say?"

"That he supports my writing and that it's a very original idea"

"Well actually Anastasia I do have a little knowledge in this field"

"The BDSM lifestyle?!"

"Yes"

"You're joking"

I decide to have a little fun with this now. I put on my best Domme voice and continue.

"No Anastasia I'm deadly serious"

She immediately lowers her gaze to her hands which are resting on her thighs. _Ah, submissive._ Just as I am about to continue, my phone rings and I am forced to end my fun with Miss Steele. Throughout the conversation my mind is elsewhere. Could I really open up about the lifestyle to this girl? She seems honest and my PI couldn't find anything untoward whilst following her recently. Maybe I should offer my services and in return I can be a richer woman, Lord knows the salons don't make enough money for my expensive taste. Fuck it, she knows anyway.

"Anastasia?"

"Yes?"

"How about you and Christian join me for dinner tonight? Isaac will be there too"

"I'll ask Christian but yes I'd love to"

"Good, I have an offer to make you"

She arches an eyebrow, she's curious.

 _ **Note: So what do you think Elena's grand plan is? I want to keep this a romantic story between Ana and Christian but I am tempted to add a little drama and some characters of my own which are not in the Fifty Shade Trilogy so let me know how you feel about that. As always please follow/favourite/review. I do try to reply to all reviews and I am grateful for them all, the bad and the good. Hope you enjoy! Becca x**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ana POV**

Christian is driving to Elena's which gives me time to think as we cruise along the highway in a comfortable silence. I had to leave the salon shortly after lunch because Elena had a meeting across town. I feel bad for my initial judgment of her. She seems intimidating and powerful but really I think she is quite lonely, even with her success, it doesn't seem like she has many friends other than Grace. On the way back to Christian's apartment I called him to let him know about Elena's invitation to dinner. He seemed a little uncomfortable at first but then agreed that it was a good idea for me to get to know his family's friends better. Elena text me and said to dress casual as it is only going to be the four of us for dinner but I still decided to dress up a little. I'm wearing light eye makeup with a deep red lip stain and my hair in loose curls. A little black dress is casual enough for dinner at a friend's house but also adds a little elegance and it compliments my new manicure and heels I picked out which are a similar shade of red. Christian looks amazing as always wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt with the collar open. _If we weren't in the car right now I would jump him._ Whilst we were getting ready for this evening I told him almost everything I'd discussed with Elena earlier at the salon. I haven't told him yet that she has an offer to make me, I'm not sure what she means but I am intrigued. We pull up to a set of black metal gates and Christian presses the intercom to call the house.

"Hello?"

"Hi Elena, it's Anastasia and Christian"

"I'll buzz you through, just park next to the E350 convertible please Christian, that's the white car"

The gates open and I'm glad Christian knows about cars because all of them are white and they all look the same to me. _Holy shit._ Her house is practically a mansion! We pull up next to ones of the five cars and I wait because Christian insists that he opens the door for me whenever I get in or out of the car. I reach up to give him a kiss as I get out of the car before he takes my hand and we walk to the door. We are greeted by a woman who looks very similar to Elena's assistant.

"Good evening Mr Grey, Miss Steele. Ms Lincoln is in the living room, I'll show you in"

"Erm, thanks," I mutter quietly to her

"Christian?" I whisper to him

"Yes?"

"Does your family have staff too?"

"Yes, don't think about it too much. Their jobs take up most of their time and a big house like this takes a lot of looking after"

"Oh"

I'm fascinated by interior design and it seems like Elena is too. Her house has a very modern style despite some vintage French pieces of furniture.

"Ana, Christian welcome!" she walks towards us and gives us both a hug and air kisses.

"Hey Elena"

"You remember Isaac? So I was thinking that we could have dinner and then I can show you round the house and we can have a chat about something we spoke about earlier"

"Sure that sounds great"

I look over at Christian and he looks at me a little confused before his eyes narrow and he looks a little angry. _Oh my._ The food at dinner was amazing and thanks to Elena's housekeeper/chef I now have the recipe for her white chocolate cheesecake.

"Anastasia would you like a tour of the house now?"

"That'd be great"

She leads me through to the kitchen and my jaw almost hits the floor, its stunning. She explains a little about the design of the house and why she chose it before leads me down a flight of stairs into the basement before fumbling with a lock on one of the doors. _Is she nervous?_ I follow her into an office which is a lot more cluttered than the one she has upstairs but there are a couple of filing cabinets and an old desk in here. She opens one of the drawers and hands me a sheet of paper which looks like some sort of contract.

"This is an NDA. I think of us as friends now Anastasia but because of my business reputation and power I need written proof of your loyalty to me"

"I've heard of these before, I understand completely. But why now? I didn't need to sign one before we came here tonight?"

"Because of what I'm about to show you. You said earlier today about you're book but I'm guessing that you're not the kind of girl to go out and do hands on research in a BDSM club?"

I freeze. I knew those places existed but I would never go to one. I stare back at her and don't say anything; she chuckles and carries on explaining.

"I must admit that when you first told me a was a little shocked but I do think it is a good idea and very original. I want to help you."

"Help me?"

"I have my own playroom, its next to this office. I can show you around if you like and then I would like to talk about this book of yours some more"

"Okay"

My brain really isn't functioning right now. I've always been told that my curiosity gets me into trouble but I'm curious. I follow Elena out of the office and into the room opposite. She opens the door and the room I see in front of me is magnificent. I've never seen anything like this before. The walls are a deep red and almost a perfect match for the colour of my shoes and nails. _That's pretty ironic._ Along the walls there are various pieces of apparatus, some of which I have seen in pictures but others I have never seen before. To the left of the door there is a black leather Chester sofa and opposite that, a four-poster bed with red satin sheets. Tentatively I step further into the room and Elena follows closely behind me. The lighting is soft, almost romantic, and I spot an iPod dock in the corner of the room.

"So Anastasia, what do you think?" she is trying to mask her emotions but I can see in her eyes that she is a little nervous.

"I don't know what to say. It's very beautiful. You designed this?"

She visibly relaxes.

"Yes, as you can imagine its not an everyday request to have this room installed into a house but I managed. So you're not scared off by this?"

"No not at all. If this is what you like then go for it"

She looks relieved as I say this.

"Thank you Ana. The last person I told about this was my ex husband. He was all for the light stuff but as soon as it got a little intense he told me that I was sick and he filed for divorce."

"Oh Elena I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were married before. Don't worry you can trust me"

"Thank you. Shall we get out of here and go to my office?"

"Lead the way"

We head to her office upstairs and she sits behind her desk so I take a seat opposite her.

"Anastasia I have to admit that I do have an alternative motive for inviting you here tonight. You spoke so passionately about your writing that I want to make you a deal"

"What sort of deal?"

"The BDSM lifestyle has been confused for an abusive relationship for so long and I would like to change that. However, being who I am I don't want my name to be directly associated with it. I own a publishing company here in Seattle and I would like to offer you a position as editor there once you have graduated college. That way we can ensure that your book will be published and I am willing to fund it providing you do not mention me in the book I will help you with any questions about the lifestyle that you have and can teach you about it if you wish"

 _Oh my._

"That sounds perfect! Can we have this in writing too and write up a contract together so everything is legitimate?"

"Of course, I do insist that we meet here though rather than Esclava. You know, no mixing business with pleasure and all that"

I laugh and she pours us both a drink. We clink glasses and head out to find Christian and Isaac. _I wonder how she met Isaac or if Grace knows about her lifestyle?_ I hear yelling from a room across the hall and Elena rolls her eyes at me before walking towards the noise. We find them both sat on the front seats of the home cinema playing some sort of car racing game on the Xbox.

"Would you like to stay longer so you can play another game?" I ask Christian like he is a small child. I turn to look at Elena and she is laughing at how I am speaking to him.

"No it's okay, you have work in the morning and I have a meeting to go to"

He glances at Elena who winks at him. _What's going on?_

"Meeting?"

"I'll tell you about it later"

He reaches out for me to pull him up out of the seat and Elena and Isaac follow us to the door to see us out.

"Goodbye darlings, see you tomorrow"

"Bye Elena"

I wave to them as we drive pass and see Elena hit Isaac on the ass as he walks away, I try to stifle a laugh but it doesn't work.

"Something amusing? What did Elena want to talk to you about?"

"Always so inquisitive Mr Grey. Just something about a job after college, I'll tell you all about it when I'm more certain about it. What's this meeting tomorrow?"

"Just something about a job after college, I'll tell you all about it when I'm more certain about it"

"Really, you're copying me?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Yes but seriously though it is about a job"

My gut instinct tells me that there is more to this than he is letting on but at the same time I feel bad that I can't tell him more about what Elena has said to me.

"Christian?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not seeing someone else are you?"

"Anastasia why would you say that? Of course I'm not. Are you?"

"No. Just, pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise?"

"Yes"

'Fine, pinky promise that you're mine forever"

We shake our pinky fingers. _Wait, did he just say forever? We haven't even said 'I love you' yet._ I must have fallen asleep in the car on the way home because the next thing I know I am being kissed awake by my boyfriend in his apartment.

"Good morning Anastasia"

"Good morning. Shit! What time is it?"

He laughs at my sudden burst of energy,

"Relax baby its just after 8"

"I start at 9. Wanna go get some breakfast before you head for your meeting?"

"Sure. Get up, get dressed"

He kisses me one last time before I get out of bed and swats my ass as I walk into the bathroom. _Playful Christian this early in the morning? He must be excited about this meeting._ From the second I walked into Clayton's time seemed to drag. I'm anxious to see how Christian is and ask him how the meeting and I'm also excited to see his family again and see Kate and Elena.

We head to Bellevue at around 6 in the evening after stopping by my apartment to collect some clothes in an overnight bag as we will be staying at his parents house for the night. I decided to wear a long, light grey chiffon dress tonight and Christian has made an effort so that his outfit compliments mine as he is wearing a plum colour shirt and black jeans. We pull up to the gates about half an hour later and Christian punches in the security code so the gates open. When I see the house, just…wow. I thought Elena had a mansion but this is on another level. Grace greets us as we walk through the door and immediately I can tell that Christian had a great childhood here. It just has the warmth and comfort of a family home with photos of the family throughout the whole house. We head up to his room to put our bags upstairs and he gives me a quick tour on the way to his room. Once we are downstairs again we head to the dining room and find Carrick, Kate, Elliott, Elena and Isaac waiting for us. We make our way round to our seats, air kissing everyone in greeting as we pass them. Dinner was even better than the last time. Us girls talked manicures and jokingly complained about the guys but they didn't even notice anyway because they were too focused on their discussion of which baseball team is the best. We head into the living room and because there are so many of us I have to sit on Christian's lap, not that I'm complaining. It is just before midnight when we decide to call it a night and head upstairs to Christian's room.

"I had fun tonight, thank you"

"Me too baby, I've never brought a girl home before"

"Really? I'm the first?"

"Yes"

I've managed to resist him all night but I can't any longer. I launch myself at him and he falls back onto the bed laughing. His kisses become more intrusive, more demanding and before I know it we are both in our underwear. I walk over to the door and lock it before turning back to look at him. He looks amused but his eyes are burning with desire as a saunter back over to the bed and he realises what I'm going to do.

"Ana wait, baby are you sure?"

"Yes"

Satisfied with my answer, he sits up so that his lips can meet mine once again. I straddle him and grind my hips against his erection through his boxers. He groans and that alone is almost enough to push me over the edge. It's a little awkward because he is underneath me but somehow I help him out of his boxers and lies back so that I can admire the view.

"See something you like baby?"

I lick my lips in reply and take him in my mouth. I hear him gasp as I suck harder. He hits the back of my throat and he groans in pleasure.

"Baby I'm gonna…"

He doesn't have time to finish that sentence as he comes in my mouth and I swallow a couple of times before shyly looking up at him.

"Shit baby that was the best ever"

I crawl into bed next to him and he leans over and kisses me gently. We lie in this position for a while just enjoying each others company.

"Ana there's something I have wanted to say to you for a while now and I don't want you to freak out or anything"

"Okay"

 _Oh no I bet this is where he breaks up with me because he's got what he wanted._

"Anastasia Steele, I love you."

 _Holy fuck. I was not expecting that._

"Christian, I love you too."

"Really?!"

He grins down at me and I can't help but laugh at how he ever doubted that I had feelings for him.

"Also I was thinking that because you spend so much time at my place, and it would save money, you could move into my apartment?"

"Of course, I don't have to think twice about that Christian I would love to"

I pull him closer and yawn, its been a long day.

"You're tired. Sleep baby, I love you"

"I love you too"

I fall into a dreamless sleep but I don't need a dream tonight because my reality is perfect.

 ** _Note: So what did you guys think of Ana and Christian's first 'intimate encounter'? Please let me know what you think because I am not used to writing those scenes and I have zero real life experience so it's all imagination. I had quite a busy week, I found out that I got accepted at two universities and E L James tweeted me to say congrats! Also I am getting my first tattoo tomorrow so I'm a little nervous but, theres no harm in enduring a little pain to get what you want;) What do you think Christian's meeting is about? How do you think Elena and Isaac met, would you like to see some of Isaac's POV? As always thank you for the follows/favourites/reviews and enjoy! Becca x_**

 _*All characters and the Fifty Shades Trilogy belong to E L James, this work and story are my own and belong to me*_

 _I have had messages already saying that Ana already told Christian that Elena is into BDSM. This is my fault for how I wrote it but in previous chapters they only suspected this and nothing was actually confirmed. There will be more from Christian's POV in the next chapter which involves him also signing the NDA so stay tuned;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Christian POV**

I wake up just as the sun is beginning to rise but I can't fall back to sleep yet. I am captivated by Ana. Watching her sleep makes me calm even though I have a lot of things I should be stressed about. I reach over to check my phone and the time reads 5:45am. I know my dad will be awake soon so I text him suggesting a quick round of golf before brunch. I spend the next hour scrolling through twitter and watching movie trailers on YouTube trying to find one that Ana would enjoy. I am interrupted by a text from my dad.

 _"_ _Sounds good, I'll get dressed and meet you in the kitchen"_

 _"_ _Okay"_

I move carefully so as not to wake Ana up. She stirs a little but doesn't wake so I walk into the en suite and take a quick shower before getting dressed and heading downstairs to the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge before going outside as I see that my dad is already out there.

"Morning son"

"Morning"

"Do you think your brother will join us at any point?"

"Probably not, he'll only wake up when he can smell that the food is ready"

Dad laughs and we head to the first hole of the putting green at the very edge of the house grounds. At first I was on mom's side, questioning why anyone would need to play golf at their own house when there is a perfectly good, and less expensive, green a few blocks away. Now I understand why dad was so adamant on having one and it's golf has become one of the things that my dad, brother and I have bonded over while Mia and mom have girl talk and make brunch. I can tell that something is bothering my dad as he looks in deep thought before he begins to speak to me.

"So how did you meet Anastasia?"

"One of Taylor's army friends is her stepdad, I went to a party that he was having and Ana and I started talking. We realised that we both go to WSU although she is in her first year."

"So she isn't just one of these many girls that Elliott has told us about?"

"No of course not! I love her"

"You..you what?!"

"I know it hasn't been long but I really love her. And before you say anything about her using me because of out families wealth she isn't like that, she hadn't even heard of our family before I told her to look us up."

"I trust your instinct Christian so if you're happy, I'm happy. She does seem like a lovely girl"

We continue the game in comfortable silence before I realise that it is almost time to eat bunch. I head back upstairs to find Ana in exactly the same sleeping position that she was in when I left her almost 2 hours ago. I lay down behind her and start gently kissing her neck.

"Ana"

"Nooo go away" she grumbles in reply.

"Ana, brunch will be ready soon"

I laugh as she wakes suddenly at the mentioning of food.

"I'll go shower then get dressed"

She walks into the bathroom and I swear she is swaying her hips on purpose. She looks absolutely beautiful as usual when she returns and we head down to the dining room together. Mom tells us that Elena and Isaac had to leave early, apparently they had an argument of some sort and Elena was very angry. As predicted, Elliott is the last to join us at the table and pretty quickly all the food is gone. I am happy to see that Ana seems to be settling in to my family very well and my mother is warming to her, I think that might have something to do with my dad telling her what was said earlier this morning.

"Everyone, Anastasia and I have an announcement"

"Ohh no bro, is she pregnant?!" Elliott yells.

"No" I reply to him and give him my 'why would you say that you asshole' glare

"Ana agreed to move in with me"

My family all stand up to congratulate us and I think my mother actually let out a 'Whoo!' at some point.

"Unfortunately though we do have to leave now, Anastasia has work soon"

We say our goodbyes and head out the door. The ride back to my apartment is quiet as Ana fell asleep pretty soon after we left my parent's house. I drop her off at work and head back to my place to catch up on some emails and reports ahead of my meeting with Elena on Monday. She forwarded a NDA contract for me to sign which I don't really understand but I do as I'm told to stay on her good side. I haven't told anyone yet but Elena offered to loan me money to start my own company once I finish college this year. I want Ana to be the first to know but she and Elena seem to have some sort of deal going on too.

 _Note: Sorry for the really short chapter but I have been in London a lot lately and I move out and start university next month so life is getting a little busy. I might change updates for this story to every fortnight instead of every week because I don't know how much time I'll have once classes start. Also, please check out my new story 'Playing with Fire' which will be updated starting in November but I wanted to announce it/post a teaser today. As always thank you for your reviews/favourites/follows and hope you enjoy! Becca x_


	10. Chapter 10

**Christian POV**

It's Monday morning and from the sunlight pouring in through the window I guess I have overslept. I roll over and find that Ana is gone but she left a note on the pillow.

 _"_ _Good morning sleeping beauty;) I had to see my professor before class this morning so I left early. Good luck at your meeting today! Yours, Ana x"_

 _She is so sweet_ I think to myself as I head to the closet to pick out a dark grey suit and a white shirt. After taking a shower and realise that I only have thirty minutes to get to Esclava. Quickly, I gather all the paperwork and contracts that I have been looking over for the past couple of weeks and head out the door. Taylor meets me in the lobby where he hands me the keys to the R8.

"Good luck Sir, drive safely"

"Thank you Taylor"

Turning onto the highway I think over the deal that Elena has made me. She has always been a family friend for as long as I can remember and she has supported Elliott, Mia and I throughout school and always does whatever she can to help us out. After my first year in college I was ready to drop out. I was barely getting by with my grades and I was ready to leave it and go back home to do nothing with my life because I had no motivation. Elena had found me that night and asked what was wrong so I explained everything to her. She took the bottle away from me and offered to help me get started in business if I graduated. At the time I thought she was joking but as Isaac told me at dinner, Elena is a woman who keeps her word and she would help me out if I needed it. I pull up outside Esclava and collect my Macbook and files from the passenger seat before handing my car keys to the doorman to park it in the parking garage down the street which belongs to the salon. When I walk through the door I think pretty much every woman turns to stare at me and they are practically drooling which makes me very uncomfortable. Luckily the receptionist recognises me and leads me straight through to Elena's office.

"Christian how are you darling?" she asks before walking over to me and pulling me into a brief hug.

"Hi Elena, I'm good. Thank you again for dinner last weekend"

"No problem, you and Anastasia are welcome anytime. Lets get this show on the road shall we?"

Two hours later I am having a very unmanly back massage because Elena said I need to de-stress, at first I was skeptical but she was right. I spent almost an hour showing her various spreadsheets, graphs and business plans about projects that I would start with once all the copyright and contracts were in place. She was impressed and offered me a $500,000 loan along with an entire floor in an office building so that I can hire staff and people to help me with different departments of the company. I signed and NDA so that I can tell Anastasia about the deal. I trust Ana completely but Elena insisted on it which I understand however I don't plan on telling anyone about my company until Christmas. I drive to the address Elena gave me which will be the offices of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc in a couple of months. I walk into the space and immediately feel at home. In front of the elevator is a large, curved reception desk with frosted glass behind it as a barrier so that people who are not authorised to enter cannot see the workplace. I walk around the desk and down the corridor, noticing that the décor is similar to Esclava which I don't mind as I think it is modern but it's a little too clinical for me. I make a mental note to email Elena about hiring Elliott to change the style of the place for me. There are seven offices in total. Six line the hallway, three on each side, with frosted glass walls and clear doors. My office is the one at the very end of the corridor which is the largest and has tinted glass interior walls with a frosted glass door. Under an archway next to my office door there is another hallway which leads to the restrooms and a kitchen/break room with a sofa and a two large dining tables with ten chairs at each. There is also a conference room down this hallway which has a projector and large oak boardroom table in the centre. I check my watch and realise that I spent a longer time here than I intended to and Ana will be home soon so I speed along the highway to get back to my apartment. I can't wait to tell her about my day.

 **Ana POV**

I have had such a stressful day and I can't wait to get home to see Christian. As soon as I open the door I am almost pushed over backwards as he comes powering towards me to envelope me in the biggest hug ever.

"Hi baby how was your day?"

"Ana oh my god you're not going to believe how amazing it was. Come with me"

"Er, okay?"

And with that we head out the door. I notice Taylor outside and wave to him, he nods his head to me in reply. I get even more confused when we start to head towards the city so I give up trying to guess because Christian is giving nothing away as to where we're going. We park in a basement level parking garage and head into an office building which I don't recognise and Christian never mentioned that his family own any sort of company other than his dad's law firm but that's in a different area of town. We head up to the 7th floor and Christian takes my hand and pulls me out of the elevator.

"Christian I don't think these people will be happy that we're in their offices after hours"

"Oh I'm sure they won't mind" is all he says whilst leading me down a long corridor to a large office at the end.

"Take a seat"

"Okay, I still don't understand baby what's going on?"

"My meeting today was with Elena," he says as he leans against the desk opposite me and crosses his arms, "I graduate in a few months and she offered me a loan to start my own company which includes this whole floor of offices. So welcome to Grey Enterprises Holdings baby."

"Really?! Oh my god Christian that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" I launch myself at him and kiss him passionately until we both have to pull back for air.

"I love you"

"I love you too. You're really proud of me? You don't think I'm being crazy to want my own company?"

"Yes I am proud of you. No matter what you want to do baby I will support you. But you said you got a loan from Elena, she said she would give me money or support or something to get my book published, I don't remember what was said exactly"

 **Christian POV**

I'm so happy that Ana is proud of me, it means so much. She tells me that Elena was planning to help her out too. Well at least that clears up why Elena invited us over to dinner last weekend but if she is looking out for Ana too that means that she considers her part of the family already.

 _Note: Sorry the update was late but I start university this weekend which also means moving out so life is a little hectic but as soon as I am settled with lessons and timetables I promise the updates will be more regular. Also (a slight rant so sorry if it doesn't apply to you) I do try to reply to all reviews/messages and I don appreciate them and I'm thankful that people are reading my story BUT as I said before, this is not a cheating/breakup/drama story. Elena is a GOOD person is this fic. I have chapters planned and there are cliffhangers but nothing_ _catastrophic. *rant over* As always thank you for your support, please follow/favourite/review and enjoy! Becca x_

 _P.S: Please check out the teaser for my new story Fifty Shades of London which will be updated starting from November_

 _*All characters and the Fifty Shades Trilogy belong to E L James. All stories written on this account are my own*_


	11. Chapter 11

***13** **th** **December 2015***

 **Ana POV**

Our relationship is stronger than ever but for the past month or so Christian has been so stressed and a little distant. I've been missing my family recently too so I've decided to spend a few days in Savannah. I haven't told Christian yet and I'm nervous about how he is going to react. I have a counter-argument planned in my head already, I mean I'm spending Christmas with him and his family for crying out loud I shouldn't need permission from him to visit my mum for a few days. Classes are done for Christmas break so I expected us to be doing cute couple Christmas things together but instead I am always either spending the day in bed watching movies by myself or texting Christian while he is at the office. Don't get me wrong I am proud of him and support him in everything he does but he just works so hard it's ridiculous. I hear my phone start to ring from somewhere on the other side of the room but I can't be bothered to move to go find it. As soon as it stops ringing I get a FaceTime call on my Macbook, it's Elena.

"Elena! I…oh wow I look gross today jeez haha how are you?"

"Anastasia darling lovely to see you! Sorry to catch you off guard like this I got worried when you didn't answer my calls or texts so I thought it was best I called you on here. Do you have any plans for today?"

"No just staying in bed"

"Oh sorry have I disturbed you and Christian? I…"

"No no no not like that! He's at the office trying to get everything in order before the next semester"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to meet for lunch? It's not usually my style but there's a diner that has just opened round the corner from Esclava and all my clients have been talking about it?"

"I'd love to! Text me the address I'll meet you at 1?"

"Sure thing darling, see you soon. Caio"

"Bye Elena"

I'm so thankful for Elena accepting me into her circle. I haven't known her that long but already I think of her as an aunt and I trust her completely.

 **Christian POV**

I feel so bad that I've been neglecting Ana recently but I didn't realize how difficult building my own company would be. I have all the business plans written up with the idea that everything will be run by me but after today I'm seriously considering getting a partner. I don't have that many friends or people that I trust but there is one girl, Ros, in my class and she is ruthless when it comes to business. She's openly gay and doesn't hide the fact that she had a tough time with that growing up but that has only made her stronger. It's almost 1pm when I get chance to text Ana but I miss her so much today so I decide to call. On the third attempt at calling her I am beyond angry. Why won't she just pick up the damn phone?! Is this her way of saying that she's done with me?

 **Ana POV**

"Lena! So great to see you, you look amazing!"

"Thank you dear, you too! It's been too long!"

We sit at a booth in the corner and I laugh at Elena as her eyes light up the more she reads the menu. I thought that having the social status she does that she might always be uptight but I'm glad I've found someone I can talk business with but also let my hair down a little and have some fun. I still remember when we first met I thought so would be so mean and intimidating all the time but she still has a twinkle in her eye, that puts me at ease.

"So how are things with Christian?"

"Good. I'm going to see my mother in Savannah tomorrow and I haven't told him yet"

"Well that doesn't sound like you're communicating with each other"

"I suppose not. I'm still not used to this whole relationship thing and he's been working so hard I just want to be there to support him"

"Ana you are one of the most honest people I know and sweeter than sugar but trust me you can't put your whole life on hold just for him. I know Christian and he can get a little intense sometimes but I know you too and you can hold your own, but if you ever need anything you just call me and I'll do whatever I can to help"

"Thank you Lena, that means a lot to me"

"Anytime"

Just then our food arrives and I understand why her clients talk about this place so much. I ordered a bacon cheeseburger and fries, Elena ordered some sort of salad but made up for it by ordering a slice of pizza and mac and cheese on the side. She thanks the waiter and watches him leave before turning her attention back to me.

"So how's your sex life?"

"What?!" I choke on my Diet Coke.

"Well I'm just asking and you've seen everything about mine"

"I, erm…we haven't yet"

"Hm, I'm impressed. So while we're on this topic how's the book coming along?"

"Well I haven't been writing that much since Christian got busier but I think I need to get a few more ideas before I write again"

"Anastasia don't, DO NOT ever put your career on hold for the sake of a relationship. You're so talented and you shouldn't let people come between you and that talent. Why don't you leave that particular story for a while and just write for the fun of writing? I know BDSM can be quite a dark topic and to get into the headspace of the characters can be tedious so maybe write a fluffy romance piece or something completely out of your comfort zone so that when you come back to working on your main goal, you are completely focused"

"I think I will, thanks again"

"Good to hear. Now, lunch is on me and I had a great time but I must get back to work. Do you need anything doing at the salon?"

"Maybe a manicure? I want white nails with glitter dots on them for Christmas"

"That's a new one on me but, cute. Come, I'll move appointments round and have my best girl work on you"

We leave the diner and head to the salon where I get pampered, this is the perfect way to spend the day before travelling. By the time I head back to Christian's place it is dark and I let myself in to find him asleep sprawled across the bed.

"Hey baby"

"Mm, hey. Where were you today? I tried calling"

"Sorry I met Elena for lunch and then had an afternoon at the salon. I'm going to see my mother tomorrow for a few days, I leave for Savannah tomorrow afternoon"

"What?! Wait, baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap its just been a busy day. When will you be back?"

"Friday evening. I'll keep in touch and text when I can"

"Okay, I'm so tired. Goodnight Ana"

"Goodnight Christian"

I give him a kiss before going to finish packing as quietly as possible and finally get into bed. He mumbles a little and puts his arm around me. _We're the perfect fit._

 ** _A/N: So FINALLY I wrote a new chapter! I feel guilty that I neglected the story and you guys for a while but I started uni, English Lit and Film;) and have a job and social life so busy busy busy! As a treat and an apology I've decided to make this story a '12 days of Christmas' present to you all for being patient with me so that means there will be a new chapter every day from now until Christmas! Any thoughts/comments/random questions review or PM me! And as always thank you so much for your support on this story, don't forget to favourite/follow and spread the word, enjoy! Becca x_**


	12. Chapter 12

*14th December*

 **Ana POV**

I wake up before the alarm and check the clock next to our bed; its 5:30 and I hear the shower running. _Already?_ I try to sleep a little longer because I don't have to wake up for another hour. My efforts are useless and soon Christian walks out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. _Yummy._ He looks over and sees me sat up in bed so I pretend to keep reading emails and deliberately bite my lip.

"Ana," he warns, "Good morning sleeping beauty"

"Hey, come here"

He walks over and leans on the bed to give me a kiss. I run my fingers through his hair and moan, deepening the kiss.

"You're still going to see your mum today?"

"Yes, it's the only chance I'll get to see her before Christmas"

"What time is the flight? I'll drive you to the airport"  
"11:15 but it doesn't matter babe I know you're busy I wouldn't want to interrupt you"

"Don't be silly you're my girlfriend and I know we haven't seen much of each other the past couple of weeks but it's only because setting up this company is so much work but it'll be over soon I promise. I'll work in the afternoon and evening today after I've dropped you off"

"Thank you Christian"

"Now sleep a little longer, it's a long journey"

He gives me one last kiss and I feel happier than I have in weeks. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

All too soon my sleep is interrupted but I don't mind because I am woken by my boyfriend giving me gentle kisses along my jawline and I smell breakfast.

"Hey again"

"Hey"

"I know it's early but I know you so I bought a blueberry muffin and hot chocolate for you to eat in the car. C'mon you only have thirty minutes to get ready"

"Nooooo five more minutes baby I promise"

"Ana…"

"Fine I'm awake, I'm awake"

"Good girl"

"Hmph" I pout at him hoping that it will work but I look at the clock and realise I really don't have much time. After packing a bag and getting dressed in record time, we leave the room and head to Christian's car. He opens the door for me like the gentleman that he is and leans in the kiss me before walking round to the drivers side. The journey is over all too soon and we pull up in the airport parking lot. We walk in silence, hand in hand, through the terminal and check in area towards the screens with the flight schedules on.

"What time do you land?"

"9pm I think but I'm not sure what time that is here with the time difference and all"

"That's okay I'll figure it out and don't even think about what time it is, I want you to text me the second you land. I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

This is the longest amount of time that we've been apart since we met. I know Christian isn't big on PDA but right now I don't care I just have to kiss him one last time before I go to the gate and board the plane.

"You have your Macbook right?'

"Mmhmm, I promise I'll FaceTime tonight before I fall asleep but don't blame me if I fall asleep before I say goodnight"

"You're so cute baby"

I hear them calling my flight and I don't like being on time, I have to be slightly early, just incase.

"See you soon beautiful"

"Laters baby" I say to him with a wink before I walk away. _I miss him already._

 ** _A/N: So sorry for the delayed and short update but I promised 12 days of Shades so 12 days you'll get! How is everyone spending their Christmas? Let me know in the reviews! The third chapter will be uploaded as soon as I finish editing it so just another couple of hours max. As always thank you so much for your support and please follow/favourite/review, spread the word and enjoy! Becca x_**


	13. Chapter 13

*15th December*

 **Ana POV**

I was so excited to see my mum for the first time in months but the second I got into the car I fell asleep. My mum may have faults but she is one of the sweetest people in the world and woke me up when we were almost home to ask if I wanted to pick up anything to eat. I was so sleepy I don't remember replying and the next thing I recall is being woken up once we were parked outside the house. It's almost midnight and I realise that my phone must have died at some point during the journey home. I find a charger and when my phone is alive again I see that I have three missed calls from Christian and texts asking where I am. I'm so tired that I send a quick reply explaining what happened and don't even wait for a reply before I fall asleep. _It's been a long day and travelling is so tiring._

I wake up too warm the next morning. It's only 8am but already the Savannah heat has the full effect on me. I head into the kitchen to get a glass of water and some fruit for breakfast and see that mum is already at the kitchen table.

"Hey sweetie, sleep well?"

"Yeah thanks mum. I feel a lot better today than I did last night, sorry for falling asleep in the car and not keeping you company by the way"

"Don't worry darling I know how tiring travelling is especially when you're dealing with time zones. What do you want to do today? Shopping?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, "Sure, I'll shower and get dressed so we can leave in an hour?"

"Sounds good hun"

I take my breakfast back into my bedroom to write a little while I eat. I check my phone which I left charging on the bedside table. There's a couple of texts from friends and one from Christian;

" _Ana you should be more organized, but I'm happy to hear that you arrived safely. Work is stressful as always but you don't want to hear about that. I worked out the time zones and if you're free at 10pm we could FaceTime? I miss you. I love you. C x"_

He really is the sweetest.

 _"_ _Hey, mum is dragging me shopping but I guess getting a few new things for you to enjoy wouldn't be so bad;) That sounds great! Talk to you later. I miss and love you too. A x"_

An hour later I am mentally prepared and ready to go shopping. We head to the mall which, thankfully, isn't too busy considering that it's Christmas next week. _Shit! I don't have anything for Christian!_ I make that my goal for today, to find something for him. Mum is in her element looking through sales and I give her a mini fashion show in the fitting rooms of almost every store we go in. We get to Victoria's Secret and I decide that matching bra and panties can be a present to both myself and Christian. Luckily mum doesn't question me because she knows I have an obsession with 'fancy' underwear. Around 1pm we head to the food court to take a break from shopping and eat too much food from the Chinese buffet.

"How's Bob? I haven't seen him yet"

"You know just working too hard as always but he has a week off for Christmas so I'm just thankful that we get to spend so much time with each other"

Her eyes light up when she talks about him and I can tell that she is totally head over heels in love with him. _I wonder if that's how I look when I talk about Christian._

"Hello? Earth to Ana?"

"Sorry mum I was just day dreaming"

"Yeah I see that. I said are you done shopping yet?"  
"I think so, is there a store here that sells model helicopters or boats and stuff like that?"

"I think so, shall we go there and then leave cause it's starting to get busy and I don't want to be sat in traffic for hours"

"Sounds good"

As soon as we walk into the store I see what I want to buy for Christian right away. It's a model of a boat that you can build and paint yourself. He's going to love this.

I didn't believe my mum that there would be traffic this early in the day, it's only 3pm, but sure enough there's a line of cars waiting to get out of the parking lot. We eventually get out of the parking lot an hour and a half later and pull onto the highway. I check my social media accounts and emails but there is no response from Christian, he must be busy at the office. I leave my phone in the living room as I help mum cook dinner and Bob comes home from work at around 6.

"Hey Ana! I haven't seen you since you started university, how's it going?"

"Bob! I know, sorry I haven't been around more you should come over sometime with mum after the New Year"

"Sure thing. Oh you're cooking? We might get some edible food for once" he says to me in a stage whisper.

"I heard that!" mum shouts from the living room. She let me take over the cooking so she went to watch TV and have a glass of wine.

After dinner I help clear up plates and say goodnight before heading to my room and firing up my Macbook. It's only 8:30 so I decide to take Elena's advice and start writing a fluff piece about a strong willed businesswoman who falls for her head of security. Even before I start writing I know that it is complete bullshit but it cheers me up and before I know it 10pm rolls round and I get a call. _Christian._

"Hello beautiful how was your day?"

"Hey babe. It was good, I got your Christmas present and ate way too much"

"Aww well that's good to hear. I had a tiring day but I decided to make the decision to bring someone else into partnership of my company so when you're back it should be easier to spend time together"

"Yay! I miss you"

"I miss you too, even though it's only been a day it feels like a month"

"I know I wish you were here"

"Really?"

"Yes. I wish I could kiss you, feel your hands roaming all over my body" I say to him as I bite my lip and run my hands down my torso.  
"Fuck Ana. Are you drunk?"

"I had one glass of wine with dinner but I'm completely sober and sane Christian, I just want you so much"

"Me too baby. You look so hot right now"

"Mmmm you too"

He tries to change the subject by talking about work and trying to guess what I bought him for Christmas but I don't give in and I still can't stop wanting him. An hour later we decide that it's late for me so I should sleep.

"Can we call tomorrow?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask. Stay in touch"

"I will. I love you"

"I love you too, sweet dreams Ana"

We hang up and instantly I miss his voice. I still want him. _Should I?_ I've never masturbated before but right now I need a release. I make sure the door is locked and get into bed. I slowly run my hands down my body, over my breasts, and into my pajama shorts. I don't really know what I'm doing so I just rub a little and find my clit. _Mmm that feels so good._ I imagine that it's Christian that is touching me, feeling me. I feel my wetness and slip a finger inside. _Oh my._ I add another finger and move slowly, trying it out. Suddenly I have such an overwhelming feeling I close my eyes and see a bright light. I bite my lip to stop myself crying out. _Wow. That is definitely something I want to do for Christian._ I fall asleep thinking of some way to set up his Christmas present.

 _ **A/N: So what do you think about Ana and Christian's relationship? I wanted to write a little about long distance relationships because I am in one myself, I live in the UK and my girlfriend lives in Canada and before anyone comments, we have been together 18 months and still very happy (yes, I'm bi, any questions ask away!) Also I had a lot of questions asking if/what music I listen to when I write. I listen to The Weeknd; either the whole album on repeat or just the song 'Or Nah' which is my favourite right now. As always please follow/favourite/review, spread the word and enjoy! Becca x**_


	14. Chapter 14

*16th December*

 **Christian POV**

It has only been a day since Ana left but already I miss her and honestly since I asked Ros if she wanted to partner in my company, life has been a lot easier. After a moment of questioning myself I decide that I should go to Savannah to see Ana. Since I haven't met her mother before I ask Taylor to book a hotel suite for me just incase Ana hast said anything about us to her mum. We've been texting back and forth all day and I finally feel at peace with her. Lately we were going through a slight rough patch with us both being busy but that didn't mean we loved each other less, just that we didn't get to spend as much time together. I text my family on our group chat to let them know that the next time I see them will be Christmas and I'll have Ana with me. I catch the next flight available and sleep most of the way.

 **Ana POV**

I wake up to the sound of my mum's singing coming from the kitchen which instantly puts a smile on my face. Today we're doing something a little more my style, hiking. Mum wasn't thrilled when I asked her if we could explore a trail I found but she wants to spend as much time as possible with me so she can't refuse. I text Christian as soon as I wake up but he doesn't reply straight away. _Odd, he must still be asleep._ I don't have much time to lay in bed contemplating before I hear mum calling me.

"Ana! Rise and shine sleepy head! I've got everything packed and ready to go, hurry up!"

"Coming mum!"

*5 hours later*

We haven't been walking for that long before we realise that even though it's December, Savannah is a little too humid for hiking.

Luckily I have enough service to load an app with maps of trails around this area and we find a shorter way back to where the car is parked. Before I put my phone away I look at my messages and see that there is still no reply from Christian. _What are you up to Grey?_

 **Christian POV**

 _Fuck me it's hot._ Thankfully Taylor went ahead to pick up the car so soon enough I am sat in the cool leather seat of the Audi. It doesn't take long for us to get to the hotel and I turn my phone back on, seeing that I have a text from Ana which she sent hours ago. I send a quick reply and tell her that I have a surprise for her so she should go to the Christmas tree in mall at 6pm.

 **Ana POV**

We are on the way home and almost there when I finally get a reply from Christian telling me to go to the mall and wait under the Christmas tree. _What the fuck?_

"Mum I forgot I need to go the mall to pick something up, can we stop by there please?"

"Sure honey"

We pull into the parking lot and it is chaos and there are no parking spaces. It's almost 6.

"I'll go ahead. If you don't get a space I'll meet you just outside the doors"

I scan the mall looking for the Christmas tree and I must walk past it because I cannot find it anywhere since I left my glasses at home! By the time I get there it's 6:15 and I feel guilty for being late but as soon as a look around the tree and see him all that guilt is forgotten and I get butterflies in my stomach.

"Christian!" I yell and run up to him.

"Hey baby" he says as he holds me and kisses me like he hasn't seen me in months, not days.

"I missed you so much so surprise"

"What about all your work back home?"

"Ros"

"So who is this Ana?"

We break our embrace and turn around to see my mum striding towards us like a woman on a mission. _Shit._

 ** _A/N: sorry about the short updates but I have writing for uni and a job so short chapters on busy days. Also I realise that I jump from different POV quite often, let me know if I should change or if you want a specific person's POV, next chapter I was planning on writing as Carla and possibly Bob? As always, thank you for your support and please follow/favourite/review, spread the word and enjoy!_** ** _Becca x_**


	15. Chapter 15

*17th December*

 **Carla POV**

Only my daughter would decide that she wants to make a spontaneous trip to the mall on one of the busiest days of the year. She has a quiet nature anyway but this trip she seems a little distant, like she's missing someone back home, but I don't want to pry. I learnt my lesson last time when she was in high school I feel like I pushed her away with my questioning. I feel like I could have been a better mother but my daughter is amazing and I really do love her with all my heart and would do anything for her. I finally find a parking space and walk through the mall to try and find Ana. When I see her I have to look twice because she is kissing a guy, _a very attractive guy._ I walk closer and see her face is lit up as much as the Christmas tree next to them. _Oh my. She's in love._

I try not to startle them but I honestly don't know what to say. They notice me as I get nearer and they both look terrified like I'm a two-headed monster or something.

"So who is this Ana?"

"Mum…I…erm…"

"Christian Grey, Ms Adams it's a pleasure to meet you" he says and offers his hand for me to shake.

"Christian please call me Carla. Do you two want me to leave you for a while to hang out here?"

"It's okay mum I'll come home now but can Christian join us for dinner tomorrow evening?"

"Of course! I'd love to get to know more about you dear"

I start to walk away slowly so that they have a little privacy before I hear Ana jogging over to catch up to me.

"So that's the reason you've been so distracted on this trip?"

"Maybe just a little" she admits and blushes. _Boy she's got it bad._

We drive in silence after I embarrassed Ana by asking if she was being safe. She babbled a bit before admitting that they hadn't slept together yet and she was still a virgin. _She's still my sweet little girl._ I wait for her to take her bags into her bedroom and go take a shower before I tell Bob what I've found out today.

"Bob? Where are you? Bob?! BOB?!"

 **Bob POV**

The girls have gone for a hike today so I get some peace and quiet. I can finally watch golf and lay on the sofa with no interruption or women telling me off for putting my feet up then calling me grumpy for pouting when I do so begrudgingly. I must've fallen asleep because all of a sudden I hear Carla yelling me hysterically.

"Bob? Where are you? Bob?! BOB?!"

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm perfect! I'm over the moon! I'm…where the fuck are you?"

"Living room"

"Oh. Okay so you'll never guess what! We stopped at the mall on the way back from the hike and Ana was there kissing a guy from back home, he flew all the way here to see her"

"What?! Your Ana? What's he like?"

I know Ana isnt my child and thinks of Ray as her dad but I can't help but feel protective over her.

"He seems really sweet and polite. He's coming over for dinner tomorrow so make sure you're on your best behavior"

"Yes ma'am" I wink at her and pull her onto my knee to kiss her, "I missed you today"

"I missed you too sweetie"

"EW MUM"

I look past my wife and see Ana stood in the doorway with her hair wrapped in a towel. She really is the best step daughter I could ever ask for and so smart too.

"I'll go start cooking dinner"

"Okay hun, I'll just finish filling Bob in on today and then I'll set out the table on the patio"

 _It's at times like this that I really appreciate my family, I love my two girls._

 ** _A/N: so sorry for the delay but work is crazy getting ready for Christmas so I thought you might want a little look into Carla and Bob's POV and life? I will be working my ass off for you guys and update all the delayed chapters today because all my readers are so amazing and supportive! As always please follow/favourite/review or PM if you have any comments, questions or suggestions, spread the word and enjoy! Becca x_**


	16. Chapter 16

*18th December*

 **Ana POV**

I can't believe my mum was so calm about seeing Christian and I yesterday and then didn't question or object when I asked if he could join us for dinner this evening before I fly back home. Treating myself to a lie in was not a good idea because now I'm so sleepy and feel like I've forgotten half of my stuff when I'm packing my bag ready to load the car up and leave for the airport straight after dinner. It's mid afternoon before I have time to take a break so I decide to spend some time with Bob and go to his parents house as they only live a short drive away. I've been texting Christian more and more and even though we haven't seen each other much in the past couple of days, just having him closer makes me feel safer. At Bob's parents' house I am met by two giant bear hugs and a tray of cookies being thrust into my face for me to eat before their dog comes running in and leaps up at me. Zeppelin was a rescue dog that my mum and Bob took in a couple of years ago but couldn't look after because of work so his parents were kind enough to take him.

*2 hours later*

Bob is definitely more observant than my mum gives him credit for because as soon as the awkward questions about my love life came up, he managed to divert the topic and suggest we leave to prepare for dinner. I texted Christian on the way home and let him know which wine my mum and Bob prefer so that he stays in their good books which I know he will because my man is perfect.

*at dinner*

"So Christian, Ana can't stop talking about you, how is the company doing?"

"Well it's still in the early stages of getting staff and the building set up right now but I've made a couple of changes that should help me spend more time with Ana"

"That's relaly sweet. It's good to see that you're treating my daughter well"

"She is perfect Carla, she deserves the best"

"Okaaaay change the subject people you know I hate people talking about me"

"You have any hobbies Christian?"

"I love boats and any sort of aircraft, as soon as the company is set up and running smoothly I want to get a pilot license and maybe buy a helicopter and a boat"

"I love sailing just let me know if you need a hand with anything I'd be more than happy to help"

"Thanks Bob"

Dinner seems to fly by and it is one of the best evenings of my life. My mum and Bob seem to relaly like Christian and offer to clear the dishes so we can make sure I have everything and pack up my laptop and electrical things.

"I enjoyed dinner baby"

"Me too, I want you to meet my dad preoperly when we're back in the city"

"Of course. I have lunch planned with Mia and Elliot the day after we get home, do you want to join us? I know Mia would love that"

"Sure! I love your family"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Kids! C'mon you've got a plane to catch!"

"Coming mum!"

"Where's Taylor?"

"He's been keeping his distance but I sent him home this morning"

"So you're on my flight?"

"Baby it's me, we're sitting next to each other"

"Yay!" I squeal and jump into his arms, kissing him.

"Hey! You two!"

"Sorry!"

We sit in the back together with my hand resting on Christian's thigh the whole way to the airport. He gives me and mum some space to say goodbye.

"I'll visit soon after new year I promise"

"Why don't you come to Seattle? I'm sure dad would love to see you and Bob?"

"Sounds like a plan, we'll figure something out"

"I love you"

"Love you too"

"Bye"

I look back to mum as we walking through into the departure lounges and blow her a kiss before leaning closer into Christian and taking his hand. _We're going home._

 ** _A/N: so this is chapter 2/4 today guys! As always thank you so much for all your support especially during these 12 days of 50 shades! Should I make it a yearly thing and invite other authors to join me? Please follow/favourite/review, spread the word and enjoy! Becca x_**


	17. Chapter 17

*19th December*

 **Ana POV**

We landed back here late last night because of the time difference and Taylor picked us up from the airport, I swear that man never sleeps. Christian fell asleep in the car on the way back so I leant against him and just watched him sleep. He looks so much younger when he sleeps, when he's awake it's like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. I have a couple of ideas about business and stuff that I want to talk to him about but I guess it can wait until the New Year when Christmas is over and we're back to normality. As soon as we got home I managed to wake Christian up and lead him up the stairs without stumbling over then get straight into bed. I wake up around noon and surprisingly I'm not very jet lagged and want to go out and do something. Christian stirs beside me so I place gentle kisses on his lips before he wakes up and responds by deepening the kiss and pulling me over to lay on top of him.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Baby it's noon. I want to do something today"

"Me too, I'm not actually tired erm how about Christmas shopping? We could get something to eat too?"

"Sounds good. I'll go shower"

"Can I join you?" he asks me with a wink. I can't believe he just asked me that but actually I wouldn't mind that.

"Why not? Christmas spirit and all" I say before I walk to the bathroom, swaying my hips more than usual. I swear I've never seen him move so fast in my life.

 **Christian POV**

I can't believe her this morning, I am the luckiest guy on earth! Whatever happened to Ana in Savannah I don't know but I'm not complaining. Ever since we got back she hasn't left my side and she's been subtly brushing against me at any opportunity but inviting me to shower with her? This is a bold move for her. I waited for her to get halfway to the bathroom before I jumped out of bed and followed her. She already has the shower running and is starting to get undressed so I decide to help her out of the rest of her clothes. I've seen her change before but I've never had the chance to look at her for this long, to appreciate and worship her body. As I unhook her bra I start kissing her neck, then her shoulder, as I slide the straps down her arms and let the bra fall to the floor. I hear her gasp as she leans back slightly and feels my erection against her.

"Baby you should know I can't control myself when you're like this, you're so beautiful and sexy"

She turns around and bites her lip but just as I lean in to kiss her she steps back into the shower. I have to undress before I can join her.

"C'mon baby the water is so warm it's amazing mmmmm"

 _Who knew she could be such a tease._ I undress faster than I ever have before and climb into the shower behind her. She turns around and kisses me with more emotion and passion than ever, her hands grabbing my hair to pull me closer.

 **Ana POV**

I feel Christian's hands start wandering over my body and it feels amazing. I feel myself getting wet, not just from the shower, and pretty soon his wandering hands have reached their (well, my) destination. He moans as he rubs my clit before inserting two fingers into me. I gasp and moan into the kiss and he quickens the pace.

"Christian, oh my god baby"

"Yes?"

"No, nothing…I…ahh!" I can't think anymore now that he has dropped to his knees and has started kissing his way down my hipbone and to my clit. The feeling is overwhelming. I close my eyes and feel myself start to tense. My breathing quickens again.

"Let go baby"

His words are my undoing as I come and he continues to suck my clit and lick my juices. I don't give myself time to recover because as soon as he stands up again I take matters into my own hand, so to speak. I take him in my hand first and stroke him before taking him in my mouth. His breathing hitches as I suck harder and harder. I swirl my tongue around the tip and draw him back into my mouth deeper than before. That is tipping point and he comes loudly in my mouth. I stand up and kiss him.

"Well this definitely is a good morning"

"Mmhmm"

By the time we're done in the shower I'm starving so we decide to get food before attempting to battle our way through the crowds to Christmas shop. Taylor drives us to the mall so we don't have to worry about finding somewhere to park and we make our way to one of Christian's favourite restaurants, TGI Friday's. I haven't been here since I was in high school and it's still one of my guilty pleasures. I have fried chicken and fries with honey mustard mayo and Christian orders a bacon cheeseburger with fries. I don't know how he eats so much food and manages to stay in shape. We finish our meal in record time and hit the shops. Since I don't get to see my family for Christmas this year I have their presents already but decide to pick up a couple of things for Kate and the Grey's. Kate is quite difficult to buy for but as soon as I set eyes on a matching Pandora ring and earrings with daisies on I decide that is the perfect present for her. Mia is super girly so I pick some out pink, silver and baby blue OPI nail varnish for her. Elliot is a little more awkward because I have no clue what his hobbies are. I buy him a wallet out of pure desperation of not knowing what else to get. Christian keeps trying to get me near the jewelers shop but on the way there I notice a florist and order a bouquet for Grace and Carrick with a card thanking them for their hospitality.

"This isn't working"

"What?"

"We need to split up for half an hour to…"

"Look for clues?"

"No Scooby Doo, get presents for each other so it's a surprise on Christmas day"

"I guess you're right. 30 minutes, not a second more"

"Yes my love, laters"

I head to the candy store and buy almost $100 of candy for him then notice some Star Wars cufflinks. _Why not?_ I know he's a fan but he doesn't let me know because he thinks I'll call him a nerd. _But my hot, adorable nerd of a boyfriend. I wonder what he's getting me? He always spends too much._

 **Christian POV**

I only have thirty minutes to find the perfect gift for Ana. I know jewelry is obvious but I think it's special. I go back to the florist we stopped at earlier and order two dozen white roses for her because I know they're her favourite. As I'm leaving I spy the Cartier store. _Perfect._

 ** _A/N: one more chapter on it's way today guys! What do you think of 'tease Ana'? I realise at the start I made her kind of sassy and she lost that a little so I wanted to bring it back. I have an outline of where I want to take the story and originally this was 10 chapters long...I just wrote the outline for the 30th chapter so who knows maybe we'll reach 100k words?! As always thank you for your support it means so much to me! Please follow/favourite/review, spread the word and enjoy! Becca x_**


	18. Chapter 18

*20th December*

 **Ana POV**

I love Christmas and spending time with family and friends but when I know someone has bought me a present, I get so impatient it's ridiculous. I was so exhausted after shopping yesterday that I forced Christian watch Love Actually with me but I fell asleep halfway through and he stayed awake watching it by himself. I woke up with his arms draped over me at around 10:30am and panicked, realizing we were going to be late for lunch if we didn't get ready and leave soon. I take a shower and put some light makeup on before waking Christian up, he deserved to sleep in a little longer. I dress in denim skinny jeans, black tank top and grey leather jacket with matching suede over the knee boots. _Not bad Steele._ I still feel like something is missing though. _Hmm, scarf perhaps?_ I find a grey and pink floral one that my aunt bought me years ago and surprisingly it completes my outfit.

"Babe are you ready to…wow you look so sexy"

"Hands off or we'll be late"

"I don't mind"

"No. I've been looking forward to this, I like your family"

He pouts at me and I can't resist him. I kiss him and run my hands through his hair. He tries to do the same to me before realizing that I'm wearing hairspray to keep my curls in place and his hands are stuck.

"Erm…"

"Christian! My hair! What am I gonna do with you?"

"Well I can think of a few things"

"Anything not to do with sex?"

"Erm…love me, feed me, never leave me?" He gives me puppy eyes.

"You're quoting Garfield at me?"

Yup! Lets go!" He says as he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the door.

We pull up outside a cute coffee shop and hear Mia before we see her. She looks stunning, as always, and runs over to hug us both and kiss us both on the cheek.

"You both look so great! Oh my god I missed you!"

"You too Mia! It's been too long, we should do a weekly thing?"

"Love to! Come on, we already ordered for you"

We spend the afternoon catching up, talking about anything and everything. The topic changes to Christmas and I deliver the news that I'll be spending the holidays with them. I think only dogs could hear the noise that came out of Mia's mouth. All too soon it is time to go and I hug Elliot for a little longer and hand him the presents for him and Kate because they are going on holiday together over Christmas.

"Ana you shouldn't have, that's so sweet"

"Well I love buying things for people so I hope you like them and have a great time"

"We will, thanks Ana"

"Don't worry Mia, I got you a little something too but you can't have it until Friday"

"Fiiiine" she whines and pouts at me. _Must be a Grey thing._

We finish up saying goodbye and go back home. I'm still kind of hungry so I order Dominos for us but go to pick it up myself. Christian seems confused but doesn't object. When I come back with food we watch Elf while we eat and after the movie is finished I take out the bag that I came home with. I bought two gingerbread house decorating sets from the supermarket.

"Competition time Grey"

"Oh it's on"

We drink Baileys and attempt to build and decorate the gingerbread houses, unsuccessfully, but it is still one of the most cozy and cute winter nights we've spent together before falling asleep in each others arms.

 _ **A/N: I did it guys! Written and uploaded 4 chapters in one day! Now I need a relaxing bath reading to finish reading Grey again annnd sleep because it's 11pm already haha:) Also I was wondering if any of you out there would be interested in helping me a little because I'm from the UK and there is a slight 'language barrier' with phrases/products so just someone to check with or ask to make sure everything is correct would be really helpful? As always thank you so much for your support and please follow/favourite/review, spread the word and enjoy! Becca x**_


	19. Chapter 19

*21st December*

 **Ana POV**

I have to admit I am a little nervous that Christian is meeting Ray later. They've met before but it was under different circumstances and I'm apprehensive of how he will react to the news that we're dating. I didn't introduce him to any of the guys I liked in high school because I didn't feel the need to but with Christian it's different and I feel like this is something special. I want to surprise dad by cooking dinner because I haven't seen him for so long so we set off to his house mid afternoon with Taylor driving.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking"

"Just thinking what a crazy few months it's been, and this is where it all began"

"Mmhmm, it's been the best few months of my life baby, and many more to come"

He reaches across the seat to take my hand and brings it to his lips. * _swoon* He's the sweetest._

We pull up outside the house and I don't see his car parked outside. _Perfect, he's still at work._

"Come on hotshot we've got a three course dinner to make in just under two hours"

"Really Ana? We can't just go out to a restaurant?"

"No I like cooking and I miss having a kitchen" I start walking towards that door but he doesn't follow straight away, it's like he's lost in thought. "Hello, earth to Christian?"

"Yeah I'm here. What are we making?"

"I was thinking baked mushrooms with ricotta and pesto as a starter and then lasagna and garlic bread, does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds yummy but what's for dessert?" he asks and puts his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Behave, Ray's ex marine you know"

"I know. Guess I'll have to wait until we're back home then"

"Yup"

*2 hours later*

 **Ray POV**

When I pull into the driveway I see lights on in the house and I know I'm getting older but I'm not that forgetful yet. I notice Taylor in the car across the street and he acknowledges me with a nod. I know at that point that it's Ana in the house. She thinks I didn't notice but her and Christian were all over each other at the gathering in summer and her mum told me that our daughter had met someone; it was just a case of putting two and two together. As soon as I open the door I am met by the smell of Italian food and a mess of chestnut hair bounding towards me that is my Ana.

"Daddy!"

"Hey sweetie! This is a nice surprise I was expecting restaurant food but your cooking is a thousand times better"

"Thanks, it's almost done"

"I'll get changed and be right out"

 **Ana POV**

I serve the food and a slightly awkward silence falls over the table while I'm in the kitchen. I decide to bite the bullet straight away.

"Daddy I have something to tell you, Christian and I are dating"

"I know, been a couple of months hasn't it?"

"Wait what? You already know?"

"Your mother and I aren't married any more but we still talk to each other and seeing Taylor outside today was the final piece of evidence I needed to know that I was right"

"Oh well erm yeah. That's all"

"This food is delicious by the way. Did you help too Christian?"

"I tried, I'm not that much of a chef or indoors type of person anyway"

"Really? What are you into?"

"Boats, planes, helicopters, cars – just the usual 'boy stuff' I guess"

"You fish?"

"Yeah at any chance I get"

"I'd never guess that. So where are your favourite spots to fish?"

And with that they manage to keep a conversation going throughout dinner and even arrange to meet up to fish at some point in the New Year. I'm so happy that they are getting along but right now I need to curl up in bed and watch a movie with Christian holding me in his arms.

 _ **A/N: so what was Christian so deep in thought about? Any guesses? All will be revealed tomorrow! (2 chapters to catch up tomorrow) As always thank you all so much for your support and kind words. Don't forget to follow/favourite/review, spread the word and enjoy! Becca x**_


	20. Chapter 20

*22nd December*

 **Ana POV**

I wake up just after 10am and roll over onto Christian's side of the bed, he's not there.

"Babe?"

No reply. I reach over to the drawers to get my phone and see that I have a text from him.

" _Good morning beautiful. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you woke up, although I did save myself from your morning breath;) I am busy until mid afternoon but then I'll be back and I'm all yours for the rest of the day baby. Love, your Christian x"_

I quickly type out a reply.

 _"_ _Good morning. Are you in the office? I'll buy food and put a movie on ready for when you get back. Love, Ana x"_

It isn't too long before he replies.

 _"_ _Always so curious Miss Steele;) I'll see you later. C x"_

Hmm, I wonder where he is and why so secretive?

 **Christian POV**

I woke up around 8 this morning because I have a busy day planned for myself. I try to move around the room quietly so I don't wake up Ana and head out to the office. Everything is going so well and bringing Ros on as my second has really helped me out. I take a break at 1pm because I have a meeting with a realtor. I haven't told Ana yet and I want it to be a surprise. Every time we pass Escala she comments about how amazing it would be to live there and yesterday when she was cooking I could see how at home she was in an actual living space, not a college dorm room. I decided to make a few arrangements and my parents have agreed to loan me the money for rent as a Christmas present this year because I don't want or need anything and I want Ana to be happy. The building is amazing. It has everything that we're looking for; it's close to my parents', WSU so Ana can get to classes easily, it has 24hr security staff in addition to Taylor, a gym and a pool. After thirty minutes in the place I do like it but I'm not exactly in love with it.

"Do you have anything else in this building or the in the area with a similar price?"

"What is it that you're looking for Mr Grey?"

"Just something with more 'wow factor' rather than just a nice apartment"

"The penthouse is available if you'd like me to show you?"

"Sounds good, lead the way"

The second I step out of the private elevator I am in love. The floor to ceiling windows give 180 view of Seattle and the layout is very modern and open plan. There are additional bedrooms upstairs and a small apartment off to the side for staff.

"Sold. I want it"

"Mr Grey this is considerably more rent than the apartment downstairs"

"I don't mind, this is the apartment that I want"

"Yes Sir, I'll have the contracts sent over right away"

"Thank you. Can I come back tomorrow to see the apartment again?"

"Of course, just give me an hours notice and the place is all yours"

"Great. See you tomorrow"

I sit in silence as Taylor drives back to the dorm. _All that's left to do now is tell Ana._

 **Ana POV**

I hear the keys in the door and run over to greet Christian, it hasn't been long but I missed him so much. While he was gone I went out to buy burgers for us and loads of junk food to eat while we watch movies. I also lit candles on the tables and desks and hung fairy lights above the bed to try and make it more romantic.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too baby"

We stand there for a moment, just holding each other.

"Ana we need to talk"

"What's up?"

"You know when we were at your dad's yesterday and you said how much you missed having a real kitchen and space to live in?"

"Yeah"

"And how you daydream every time we drive past Escala?"

"Yeah"

"I have a contract waiting for us to sign if you want to move there with me"

"What?! OH MY GOD REALLY?!"

I jump on him and he spins me around, laughing, before leaning down to kiss me.

"I've arranged a meeting tomorrow so you can see it before we decide anything for definite"

"Christian this is really amazing but I need to think about it. I mean, lets be real I could never afford an apartment in that place even with my work now and you're just starting a company so I can guess where the money is from"

"It's a present from my parents but I'll repay them as soon as the company is up and running"

"I still don't like the idea of being dependent on you financially"

"Don't think about it like that baby, think of it as a present. You make me happier than I've ever been in my whole life and I would never jeopardize your happiness over material things. If you don't want to sign then I'll cancel it and we can find another place because my lease here runs out here at Easter so I need somewhere"

"Guess I'll have to finish this book and get it on sale sooner than I thought"

"Ana I don't want you to pay anything"

"Christian, shush. You may own my heart but you don't own my mind"

"I know. So, what are we watching today?"

"I picked out a few but I just realized we can rent them on YouTube so it's your pick, anything you want"

"Lets watch…hmm, Twilight?"

"Really?"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just never imagined you'd watch it"

"Still so much to learn"

We sit through the first two films and by this point almost all the food has been eaten and its late evening so we order cookies for later, just in case we manage to make it through another couple of films.

"Which floor is the apartment at Escala on? I'm looking on the website now to look at prices"

"Penthouse" he says and looks at me guiltily.

"You're ridiculous Mr Grey, but I love you"

 _ **A/N: Christian was apartment shopping! Not long left of our 12 days of shades and it's almost Christmas! I work until 6pm on Christmas Eve and then I finally get to go home to my family for the day but I have to work the day after Christmas too (retail job to get some money while I'm at uni *sigh* don't you wish writing paid haha!) As always thank you so much for your support, please follow/favourite/review, spread the word and enjoy! Becca x**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: I don't usually post anything personal on here or make excuses but the reason behind the late chapters is that my apartment building (and practically the whole city) that I live in has flooded so that has been a priority for me and in the stress of the situation has made me less motivated to write while I have been busy making arrangements of where I can live. Here's a short chapter for now and I will get back on track once the floods have cleared up. Hope you all had a great Christmas and I will try to update both stories before New Year. Enjoy! Becca x**_

 **Ana POV**

It's a couple of days after Christmas and I have enjoyed every second that I have spent at the Grey's house. On Christmas Eve we were allowed to open one present each and Christian's parents surprised all the 'children' with a trip to Harry Potter world in Orlando – me included! I am such a Harry Potter nerd and I've always dreamed of going there and I had almost saved enough money too. We leave a couple of days after New Year and get to spend a few days there before I have to go back to classes. Christian has almost graduated so he is spending most of his time at the office and working from there rather than spending all his time in the library like me. Christian loved his presents and we spent most of yesterday building the boat I bought for him to build. I was speechless when I saw the Cartier diamond earrings that he bought for me and almost burst into tears when he woke me up on Christmas morning and gave me white roses, _he remembered._ I still haven't worked up the nerve to give him his other present, me in my new lingerie set. I want our first time to be special so I've decided that New Year's Eve is the perfect time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Christian POV *flashback to New Years Eve***

Ana had been acting a little nervous all day which I didn't understand because she had been completely comfortable with my family throughout the whole time we have stayed here. _She's hiding something._ My family has gone to the mall and for lunch, leaving Ana and I alone for the first time in a week. I walk back into the living room with the drink that Ana asked for and see that she is no longer sitting on the sofa where I left her just a few minutes ago.

"Ana?" I call out to her rather than look in every room in the house. When I don't hear a reply I start panicking a little. Maybe something happened to her? Before I have the chance to call her again, my phone vibrates.

 _"_ _Don't panic, I'm in the boat house. A x"_

The boat house? I don't question it too much and head down there straight away but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I opened the door.

 **Ana POV**

I have been trying to hide my nerves but I know it isn't working, he knows me too well. Today is the day. I asked Christian to make me a drink and the second he left the room I darted out to the boathouse because I don't feel comfortable having sex in his parents' home. When I dressed this morning I put on the lingerie set that I bought at the mall before Christmas. It is a sheer lace bra and thong which seems pretty simple but I've never done this before so I chose what I thought I would look good in. I take a look in the mirror before I lie back on the bed in the loft of the boathouse and text Christian because he's surely looking for me by now. I don't have to wait long for a reply and he bursts through the door breathing heavily, then catches sight of me.

"Hello Christian."

"Ana?"

"I think we've waited long enough baby, want to ring the New Year in with a bang?"

He chuckles and launches himself on top of me. "You're sure you want this?"

"Christian I'm sure, I love you."

"Oh baby I love you too."

He takes my breath away momentarily as he kisses me with such heat and passion I feel like I'm going to explode. His kisses soften as he works his way down to my neck and collarbone before reaching my breasts. I unhook my bra and toss it over the side of the bed. He begins massaging my clit over the material of my panties.

"So wet already baby," are the only words he says to me before returning his attention to my breasts which he takes my nipple in his mouth. I moan which only spurs him on. His teeth gently graze my nipple at the same time he slips two fingers inside me. It almost sends me over the edge and I can feel the orgasm building.

"Come for me Anastasia," he demands in a breathy voice and his words are my undoing. I don't have chance to recover as I feel him pull off my panties.

"You're sure?"

"Yes Christian, I want you."

He rolls on the condom and holds himself over me. One thrust and he is inside me, filling me completely. I cry out and feel him still.

"Are you okay?"

"Just go slowly first please."

He draws back and slowly starts to move. _Oh my._ It's not long before I feel myself getting close again.

"Christian I'm close."

"Me too baby."

He looks into my eyes with such an intensity that I feel like this is more than making love, it's our bodies and souls connecting. That hunger and intensity in his eyes sends me into another mind-blowing orgasm and I feel him slow a little as he comes too. I wince as he pulls out of me. He goes into the bathroom to throw away the condom before coming back to bed and cuddling me.

*2 hours of sleep later*

"Wake up sleeping beauty. How do you feel?"

"I love you Christian Grey."

"I love you too Ana. My family might be home soon, we should probably get back to the house."

"Shit! We've been here for hours it's almost dark outside!"

"Come with me."

"I already did."

He laughs at me and shakes his head, "Put your clothes on and bring that blanket."

I don't know what he is planning but I do as he tells me. I follow him out onto the dock and sit down next to him.

"It's a beautiful view of the lake."

"It is, but the girl sitting next to me is much more beautiful."

I lean over to kiss him and wrap the blanket around us both as we watch the sun set over the water. _This is the best New Year's Eve ever._

*that evening*

The whole Grey family is here including Christian's grandparents who I am meeting for the first time. His family are so loving and accepting and clearly proud and supportive of one another. I haven't left Christian's side all night and as midnight draws closer we all top up our champagne glasses in preparation for the countdown to 2016.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!"

I turn to Christian and get lost in our own little world as I look into his eyes and tune out his family in the background.

"Happy New Year baby"

"Happy New Year" And for the first time ever, I have a New Years kiss.

*2 months later*

Christian is done with all his classes but we are still living at his apartment. It's getting a little small for us now so I'm thankful that Christian signed the contract for Escala. We are thinking of moving at some point in summer when classes are over and we have more time as moving is stressful. GEH seems to have taken Seattle by storm and the company is off to a great start this year already. I'm glad that Christian decided to work with Ros, the more I spend time with her the more I like her and trust her to make decisions on behalf of Christian if he is unavailable. I am just finishing the final chapter of my book before I have to edit and send it to publish. I am determined to finish my degree before I start my publishing company but I do have an idea that I have to talk to Christian about when he is finished on the phone to his mom.

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea about business."

"Sure, what it is?"

"Well Elena said that she would help me out and offered me a job and publishing deal but that has to wait until I graduate. I was wondering how busy you are and if you had time to start up a company for me instead of working for one of hers?

"That sounds like a great idea babe! But we would have to ask Elena, you had a deal with her first but I don't see why it should be a problem."

"I'll set up a meeting with Elena sometime this week for both of us."

"Sounds good. How is Grace?"

"Very concerned about Mia spending all her money but nothing new there."

"It's getting late, come to bed."

"With pleasure Anastasia."

 _ **A/N: So the wait is finally over, I hope I did it justice! Side note: I know a little about business/companies but I'm not an expert on how they work when first being set up, same with the American college system; I know a little but I'm not an expert so feel free to correct me. There will be a little more excitement and some cliffhangers coming up so stay tuned! This story will be updated every Wednesday and my other story I'm currently working on called 'Fifty Shades of London' is updated weekly on Sundays so feel free to check that out too! Please review/favourite/follow/spread the word and enjoy! Becca x**_


	23. Chapter 23

*8th June 2016*

 **Ana POV**

So much has happened over the past 6 months it's been a like a whirlwind and I can't believe that it's summer already. Christian and I's relationship has gone from strength to strength but there is still a part of me that feels like things are going so well so something is bound to go wrong soon. Throughout the year so far, Elena and I have been seeing each other more frequently as I'm finishing off my book and need a little help from her regarding more technical terms and details surrounding the BDSM lifestyle. There are some things that I wouldn't mind trying and some that seem utterly terrifying and I'll never be able to understand how they turn people on but hey, each to their own.

It's around lunchtime and I'm waiting for Christian to bring the car around because today is the day, we're finally moving into our apartment at Escala. For the past few months we've had renovation work done there courtesy of Elliot but even though I had my say in the décor of the whole penthouse I still haven't seen it in person. I hear the growl of the R8's engine and it isn't long before a very excitable Christian Grey comes bounding into the room.

"Ready baby?" he greets me with a kiss even though we've only been apart about five minutes.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I sigh, "I'm really going to miss this place though"

"It's a college dorm Ana, we're moving into a penthouse."

"I know, I just…never mind it's stupid."

"What?"

"It's just that this is where we had all the late night conversations getting to know each other and all the stressful times about business contracts and the future, it's memories to me I know it sounds stupid."

"It doesn't I'm sorry I didn't think about all that stuff but you're right it has been a rollercoaster of a semester."

"Anyway it's time to move on from here now that you're officially a graduate Mr Grey. What would people think if they knew that the Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises Holdings' girlfriend cried over old college dorms?" I laugh at myself and head towards the door.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks Ana I think it's sweet that you pay so much attention to everything so much so that this shitty room is sentimental to you."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, ready to get out of this shit-hole?"

"Christian! We could've had a moment there!" I can't help but laugh at him but honestly he swears like a sailor sometimes.

"I'm just excited to get to our apartment baby" he says and flashes me his panty dropping smile.

 _Our apartment._

"Then let's go!" I grab his hand and walk out the door as Taylor appears from nowhere to grab the rest of the boxes and loads them into the car.

"It's not too far away from campus is it? Christian?"

"Hmm? Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked how far away Escala is from campus if I wanted to walk there"

"Taylor can take you wherever you want to go since he'll be living there too"

"Oh, okay."

He seems distracted but from what he's been telling me everything is going well with GEH and the company has taken off well so I don't understand what's got to him the past couple of days. I hope it's just the move that he's finding stressful and nothing else, _like our relationship._

 **Christian POV**

I can't wait for Ana to finally see the apartment because it looks amazing and, as annoying as my brother can be at times, he really is the best at what he does. We finally get the last of the boxes loaded into the car and I can't think straight. The company is doing so well and I feel like Ana is the one. I know we're moving fast but with the apartment and moving in together officially I really would like to make our relationship official as soon as possible. The only problem is Ana. She's only just finished her first year at WSU and I know she would never give up her career for anything which is something I love about her but it can but frustrating as hell at times, I just want to look after her. I've been trying to think of alternatives for a couple of days and think that I've found the perfect solution. All that's left now is to wait to see what her reaction is.

*Later that evening after dinner*

 **Ana POV**

It's been the perfect first evening in our new apartment. We started unpacking as soon as we got here and took a break to order pizza which we ate sat on the sofa watching Sons of Anarchy on Netflix.

"I think all the living room and kitchen stuff is unpacked, shall I start on our bedroom stuff Christian?"

"Sure baby. Do you mind if I work for an hour or so? Ros asked me to look over some emails she's forwarded and I never got round to it."

"Of course. I'll come in to you when I'm done and then we can start making some memories here," I say to him and lean towards him so our lips are almost touching.

"I can't wait," he replies before closing the space between us. He kisses with me with so much love and passion that my heart melts and soon we both need to pull back for air.

"The quicker you're done with work the quicker we can finish what we just started now go!" I shoo him away and hurry to the bedroom before he can distract me.

I try to split the closet equally between us but it's still a bit of a squeeze because we both have so many clothes. I'm carrying a pile of his clothes so high that I can barely see over the top and walk into the bed before I reach the drawers, sending the clothes scattering all over the floor. When I collect them again I see a blue jewelry box. _Odd._ Curiosity gets the better of me and I open it to see what he could possibly be doing with a Tiffany & Co box. _Holy fucking shit._

"CHRISTIAN?!"

"Ana, baby, what's wrong?!"

"I don't know Christian, why do you have an engagement ring hidden in your clothes?"

He pales, "It's not what you think honestly I…"

"Is it for someone else?" I cut him off. I know I'm overreacting but I can't stop myself at this point.

"No! How can you even think that Ana it's for you!"

Now it's my turn to pale, "Me? No no no!"

"Please let me explain"

"You know how I feel Christian, no. I need some space please let me go."

"You're leaving me?" he asks so quietly that I barely hear him.

"No I'm not I said I just need some space. Our conversations about marriage have been that I want to wait until after I graduate to even think about anything like that. Please just let me go," I beg him.

"Ana…" I don't wait to hear what he has to say before I'm out of the door and heading towards the elevator. _Drive or gym? Which would annoy him more?_

 ** _A/N: It's been such a long time I feel like I've neglected everyone I'm so sorry! Quick life update from me - my apartment got flooded over Christmas, I've finished my first year of uni and finally have time off to relax (and more writing time!), I got broken up with over Easter after a 2 year relationship and I am going to be studying for a semester on exchange in Portland! Anywho back to the story, any idea what Christian's plan could be? I also have a Spotify playlist for this story called 'FF You & I' so feel free to have a look or follow. My sincerest apologies for keeping you all waiting so long for an update but I am trying to get back into a weekly updating routine again. Please review/favourite/follow/spread the word and enjoy! Becca x_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ana POV**

It's been a couple of hours and I've completely run out of energy since I've been working out to try and run from my emotions. I spotted security cameras in the gym so no doubt at least Taylor knows where I am by now, it's not like I'm trying to hide from anyone I just wanted to blow off some steam. On the elevator ride back up to the penthouse I mentally prepare myself for the argument that I know is coming. The doors open and I am met by an eerie silence.

"Christian?" I call out to him but don't get a response. I shower and put some comfy clothes on before going to find him.

"Christian are you still in your office?" No reply. I head in that direction and open the door without knocking.

"You know it's pretty immature of you to just ignore me?"

"Immature of me? Anastasia you left! Do you know what that made me feel like?"

"No I'm sorry I really am I…"

"I don't have time for this shit I'm tired, it's been a long day."

"Just let me explain Christian?"

"How about letting me explain like I was going to before you bolted for reasons I can't fathom because we've spoken about this and I would never go behind your back or try to pressure you into anything!"

"Okay"

"Thank you. The ring that you found isn't an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. I know it may seem a little childish or whatever but you said you didn't want to get engaged so think of this as a gift from me that promises I'll always love you and want to spend my life with you. I was going to give it to you tomorrow when our kitchen is fully functioning and I can cook dinner for you but obviously that's gone to shit now." He frowns and I can't help but feel like an absolute dick for running away like that.

"Christian I am sorry, truly I am but this is new to me. I know we've spoken a lot about ourselves and family but I never told you about my ex and it's kind of the reason that I'm like this."

"I'm listening," his voice has softened and he pulls me into his lap but I still sense a little coldness from him.

"When I was 15 I met this guy, his family was very wealthy and he got everything he asked for and by some miracle he was interested in me and we started dating. When I started looking at colleges he wasn't very supportive and wanted me to move in with him, marry him and basically become a housewife so I would be totally dependent on him financially. I was depressed, I wasn't eating and I was lonely. I made a promise to myself to never let anyone so close that I would be in that situation again and then you came along and my whole world turned upside down. I want all these things with you Christian but we're young and I'm sorry but I'm doing things my own way so you can work with me and compromise but I am not going be someone's bitch." I let out a deep breath when I'm done and turn to look at him to gauge his reaction.

"Say something?"

"I don't know what to say. I guess it makes more sense now but you can't run away from things Ana and especially not me. We're a couple, partners, that's two equal parts to make a whole and I can't go through this every time something doesn't go exactly the way that you want it to I'm sorry."

"I know, I'm working on it."  
"So Anastasia Steele, do you promise not to run away from me again and at some point be my fiancé?"

"Yes Christian, I promise" I say softly and he plants a gentle kiss on my lips before pulling the box out of the desk drawer.

"Do you want to look at the ring properly now without yelling at me?"

"Oh shut up" I hit him on the arm gently as he hands me the ring. It's a platinum band with a single solitaire diamond but to the right of it I notice something that I didn't before.

"A blue butterfly?"

"To show how much we've grown together into something beautiful and many more happy memories to come." I practically melt at his words. _How did I get so lucky?_

"I love you so much Christian"

"I love you too"

 **Christian POV**

Well thank fuck that second attempt went down without a glitch.

"I was so angry when you left Ana, I didn't know what to do"

"I'm really sorry I want to make it up to you." _Oh this could be fun but I don't feel like it right now._

"Can we just put a hold on everything right now and go to bed and just cuddle?" I feel so stupid asking her.

"Of course, anything you want." We walk hand in hand to the bedroom and get ready for bed in silence. It's not that I haven't forgiven her but I'm just not over it yet and need a little more time.

 _ **A/N: Another quick update since I'm fully back in 'writing mode' but don't get used to the daily uploads, I post update times on my profile so check that if you need to know anything or just send me a message. So a lot of you weren't happy with the way that Ana reacted in the last chapter and hopefully here is some reasoning for you. Do you think that a promise ring is a good idea and is Ana's excuse good enough or is there more behind it than she's telling him for now? As always thank you for your support and please review/favourite/follow spread the word and enjoy! Becca x**_


End file.
